Au commencement des souvenirs
by chacra
Summary: Naruto est le réceptacle du démon Kyubi, mais voila le conseil veut une preuve de loyauté et donc il sera envoyé et entraîné chez les ANBU : sa rencontre avec Itachi et Naokisama le marquera…dark sérieux Naruto
1. prologue

**Au commencement des souvenirs**

**Prologue : **

**Série** : Naruto

**Auteur **: Chacra

**Genre** : yaoi, lemon, viol-aggression, sérieux

**Rating** : R

**Notes** : je vous préviens tout de suite : sujet sensible et complètement fictif bien entendu de ce qu'aurait pu être l'enfance de Naruto avant qu'il ne soit pris par Iruka. Je sais j'ai l'esprit sadique et absolument pervers…mais c'est pas de ma faute !!!

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est bien dommage mais d'un côté vaut mieux !! Vu tout ce que je leur prépare, enfin surtout pour Naruto, le pauvre !!

La lune resplendissait dans le ciel étoilé et parfaitement dégagé, donnant libre accès à l'observation de la destruction quasi totale du village caché de la feuille, Konoha. Celui-ci venait d'essuyer l'assaut du démon renard à neuf queues, Kyubi no Yoko, qui après des jours et des jours de combats intenses et non stop, finit par être scellait dans le corps d'un nouveau né par le Quatrième. Ce bébé n'étant personne d'autre que le propre fils de l'Hokage : Naruto Uzumaki. Le rituel se fit dans une des grottes les plus reculées au village, celle qui était connu pour abriter des pouvoirs étranges à la pleine lune. La mère lui donnait naissance quand le Quatrième, son mari s'approcha d'elle pour y transférait l'âme de Kyubi avant même que le cordon ne soit coupé.

NON !!! je t'en prie pas notre fils !!! le supplia-t-elle les larmes aux yeux avec toute la peur et l'amour qu'une mère éprouve envers son enfant.

Je suis désolée mon amour, mais tu devras l'élevé seule car je ne serais plus là pour vous voir : vous et notre village, puis il se tourne vers le Troisième, Je veux que cet…non que mon enfant soit considéré comme un héros, car c'est grâce à lui que nous allons enfin pouvoir dormir en paix.

Puis il commença : il s'approcha de son fils l'épée dans une main tandis que dans l'autre se trouvait l'âme de Kyubi, il généra un amont formidable de chakra, récita une incantation et le scella en enfonçant la lame dans le ventre de l'enfant qui, chose surprenant, ne pleura et ne saigna pas. A ce moment l'on pu voir apparaître sur le ventre du jeune enfant le sceau des neuf flammes se formait. Il retira l'épée, coupa le cordon qui le relié toujours à sa mère et se laissa tomber dans un sommeil profond, duquel il ne se réveilleras jamais.

NNNNNOOOOONNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!! hurla frénétiquement sa femme en le voyant vacillé et tomber mort.

Le Troisième ordonna une équipe médicale pour le bébé et le Quatrième, son disciple. L'équipe annonça que le bébé allait bien et le confia à sa mère, qui le rejeta brutalement, refusant ne serait-ce que de le toucher ou de l'apercevoir. Le Troisième le prit, le berça doucement pour faire cessé ses pleurs et quand il vit sa mère calmée, il le plaça délicatement dans ses bras. Elle le regarda alors avec tendresse et désespoir, pleurant des larmes de tristesses mêlées à celles de joie.

Oui, cette nuit la lune était magnifique laissant entrevoir à chacun des habitants de Konoha la paix enfin méritée et pour d'autre l'annonce d'un futur plus qu'obscur.


	2. chapitre 1 l'insurmontable peine

**Chapitre 1 : L'insurmontable peine**

Cela faisait un mois déjà que le Quatrième l'avait laissé avec leurs fils et elle ne parvenait toujours pas à se reprendre et à donner tout son amour à cet enfant qu'ils avaient tant désirer, surtout quand elle voyait le sceau sur son adorable et joyeux bambin. Il lui ressemblait tant que cela lui faisait encore plus de peine et cela lui était insoutenable. Blond, les yeux bleu telle l'océan, un sourire invitant à l'amour et à la vie mais ce sceau lui rappelait sa disparition, la mort de ses êtres chères et la quasi destruction du village. Elle savait que son enfant n'y était pour rien qu'il était une victime lui aussi. Victime de la folie du village qui avait voulu s'emparer du bishuu pour l'utiliser comme arme, au mépris du danger et du prix à payer.

Elle était assise sous le cerisier de l'ancien temple, elle contemplait tendrement la nature qui reprenait ses droits et sa beauté sauvage. Pendant qu'elle berçait doucement son fils, le Troisième s'approcha d'elle, un verre de saké dans une main et dans l'autre une bouteille :

« Puis-je me joindre à vous ? demanda-t-il respectueusement.

Je vous en pris Hokage.

C'est vraiment une très belle journée… il regarda le bambin dormir tranquillement dans les bras de sa mère, vous en voulez ? il lui tendit le verre de saké.

Non mais je vous remercie quand même… elle regarda son enfant d'un air mitigé entre l'amour et la tristesse.

Il lui ressemble vraiment beaucoup, vous en avez de la chance !

Vous croyez ? c'est ce que je me disais…même s'il n'est plus là j'ai toujours mon petit Naruto avec moi…

Je voulais vous l'annoncer moi-même, j'ai fait loi de ne jamais parler de votre fils comme le démon renard et quiconque l'enfreindra sera puni par la loi martiale.

N'est-ce pas exagéré de prendre une telle décision ?

Non ! les gens ne sont pas prêts à accepter votre fils et ce qu'il retient, certains le confondront même avec ce démon, ce qu'il n'est pas. Vous devez comprendre que cela ne sera pas facile, voir même extrêmement dure.

…oui …»

Elle se tût et se remit à sa contemplation accompagnée par L'Hokage qui lui se concentrait sur son verre en même temps. Un peu plus loin, les ninjas et autre habitants du village faisaient de leur mieux pour reconstruire le village tel qu'il était avant l'attaque de Kyubi.

« Hokage, puis-je vous posez une question ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Bien sûr je vous en prie, lui répondit-il sur un ton paternel.

Mon…Naruto, est-ce qu'il le reconnaîtrons un jour comme un enfant normal et victime lui aussi de cette tragédie ?

Et bien Himiko-san, je ne vous cacherez pas qu'il leurs faudra du temps…mais je ferais de mon mieux pour qu'il en aille dans ce sens. »

La conversation dût s'arrêter là, Ebisu appelait l'Hokage à propos de la reconstruction du temple. Il s'excusa poliment et partit à la rencontre du jeune homme. Elle retourna à son activité première en admirant son fils qui s'était réveillé et qui joué à présent avec ses cheveux, en riant et resplendissant tel le soleil. L'Hokage les observa du coin de l'œil tandis que Ebisu lui faisait son rapport.

La nuit tomba, elle était chez elle et se préparait à manger, Naruto ayant déjà manger, dormait confortablement dans son berceau. Certaines personnes la fuyaient comme la peste, d'autre lui était amicale mais au fond d'elle, elle sentait, non elle savait que cela n'allait pas durer. Le village, si ce n'est pas l'Hokage, la maudirait elle et son fils et lui demanderait de quitter Konoha un jour ou l'autre, et ça, ça lui était impensable. Elle se remémorait encore son enfance passait au temple avec ses parents, sa rencontre avec son mari, celle avec ses amis, le jour où elle était devenu ninja dans l'ANBU, l'élite de l'élite sous les ordres du clan Uchiwa. Non ! Jamais elle ne partirait, ils faudraient qu'ils la tuent pour y parvenir. Elle mangea et s'installa dans son salon. Elle commençait à somnolée devant la télévision quand elle entendit un bruit dans la chambre de Naruto. Elle se leva et se précipita dans la chambre, ce qu'elle vu la figea d'effroi : un ninja se tenait là au dessus de son fils, un kunai à la main prêt à le tuer. Le ninja amorça sa frappe, Himiko hurla de peur : « NARRRUUUUTTTTOOOOOO !!!!!! » c'est alors que de longue et puissante flammes de chakra s'élevèrent du berceau et léchèrent le corps de l'agresseur le brûlant au troisième degré si ce n'est plus. Il hurla et se précipita au dehors de la chambre. Himiko s'était effondrée contre le mur à cette scène, elle n'osait y croire : son Naruto, son si adorable bambin, Kyubi l'avait utilisé pour combattre. Elle se releva et chancelante elle s'approcha du berceau. Elle le vit tout sourire, les bras en l'air essayant d'attraper les jouets suspendus au dessus de sa tête. Elle laissa un soupir de soulagement échapper de sa gorge. Elle le veilla toute la nuit de peur que son agresseur ne revienne dans la nuit.

Au petit matin, ce fût non pas les pleurnichements de Naruto qui la réveillèrent mais une tonitruante agitation devant sa porte. Elle reprit ses esprits et se dirigea vers le vacarme. Elle ouvrit la porte, une foule de personnes se tenaient devant elle et la toisait du regard, elle et sa maison, elle se retourna pour voir ce qui sujet de leur conversation. Son cœur manqua un battement : on s'était amusé pendant la nuit de peindre sur les murs de sa maison des insultes de multiples nature, des « monstre », « meurtrier », « assassin » et bien d'autre encore. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et les sanglots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. L'Hokage arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

« Mais que se passe-t-il…ici…, _remarquant les peintures_, oh mon Dieu ! Himiko-san ça va aller, _celle-ci était sur le point de s'évanouir_. _Il se retourna vers les ninjas réunis,_ Vous là ! Nettoyez moi ça au plus vite c'est un ordre ! »

Il la raccompagna chez elle, l'installa dans le salon, lui prépara une tasse de café et le la lui présenta. Elle la saisit avec des mouvements brisés, vides telle une poupée de bois dirigée par des fils. L'Hokage dans sa tentative de lui remonter le moral entendit les premiers signes du réveil du petit rayon de soleil. Il alla le prendre dans ses bras, le ramena avec lui dans le salon tout en le berçant. Il remercia le ciel d'avoir déjà un enfant et de savoir quoi faire dans ces moments-là. Naruto se mit à rire et à jouer avec ses vêtements. Il trouva le biberon avec le lait, le mit à chauffer, toujours en le tenant dans ses bras. Un regard sur la jeune femme lui indiqua qu'elle était toujours en état de choc. Le biberon prêt, il le lui donna installer dans le fauteuil du salon.

« La…la…C'est bien Naruto bois tout pour devenir grand ! Haha !! Mais voyons ne joue pas avec ma main !! Haha !!! Il regarda Himiko, le petit est vraiment très énergique pour un bébé ! Tout le portrait de son père !! »

Ce fut le mot de trop pour la pauvre femme, elle éclata en sanglots.

Depuis ce jour, elle pleurait souvent chez elle, si ce n'est pas tout le temps, l'Hokage et sa femme venait lui rendre visite le plus souvent qu'ils le pouvaient pour lui remontait le moral, ainsi un an passa et le petit Naruto était tout sourire, épanouit et ne montra qu'à de rares occasions (attaque, menace, protéger sa mère) le pouvoir du démon. Elle ne sortait plus de chez elle, une vieille femme, nourrice de beaucoup d'enfants du village, s'occupait de lui faire les courses et de nourrir le bébé quand elle ne pouvait le faire.

« Ah ! bien le bonjour Hokage-sama…comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? demanda la vieille femme poliment.

Ma foi je suis parfaitement en forme et vous ?

Oh oh !! comme si j'avais vingt ans !! Hokage, il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose, je plains cette pauvre Himiko, elle n'a même plus le courage de s'occuper de son fils, moi qui l'ai connu pleine d'entrain et de vie, elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même… je vous en pris faites quelque chose, permettez moi au moins de n'avoir qu'à m'occuper d'eux !

Ma bonne Kina ! si c'est votre souhait je l'exauce ! je vous mets à partir d'aujourd'hui à leur service jour et nuit ! maintenant il faut que j'aille lui parler, où est-elle ?

Dans sa chambre avec Naruto monsieur…elle ne veut même plus en sortir ses derniers jours…soupira-t-elle de consternation.

Je vous remercie ! »

Il se dirigea vers celle-ci, ouvrit la porte entr'ouverte et la vit, là immobile telle une statue avec sur ses genoux un chérubin des plus mouvementés. L'enfant cessa quand il le vit et malicieusement il lui sourit. L'Hokage fut surpris mais y répondit avec tendresse. Il s'approcha et le prit dès que l'enfant lui tendit ses bras. Elle ne réagissait pas, il lui parla, essaya de capter son attention sans aucun résultats. Il retourna dans la cuisine Naruto dans les bras. S'installa dans un fauteuil du salon qui faisait face à la cuisine et joua avec Naruto posait sur ses genoux. Kina les regarda tendrement, elle avait de la peine pour cet enfant et cette mère, qu'elle avait élevée. Mais ce jura qu'elle s'occuperait d'eux jusqu'à son dernier souffle. À la tombée de la nuit, l'Hokage lui annonça qu'il devait y aller, il était attendu à un dîner important, il les laissa et prit la direction de son bureau. La veille femme installa l'enfant dans son berceau et alla lui préparer son repas. Himiko entra dans la chambre, l'observa calmement avec tout l'amour et la tendresse qu'une mère éprouve pour son enfant. De ses mains tremblantes elle embrassa une dernière fois son fils en lui murmurant des mots d'amour et le reposa délicatement. Elle sortit de sa poche une enveloppe qu'elle déposa sur la commode et un kunai. Elle s'installa sur la chaise à balance en face du lit et porta l'arme à sa gorge qu'elle trancha d'un mouvement sec et précis. Tandis que le sang coulait, elle fixa dans les dernières secondes de sa vie son fils et y vit le regard fendu du démon qui se réjouissait du spectacle ainsi que des larmes. Elle souffla « Na...ru…to…» avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres. La veille occupait dans la cuisine, entendit les pleurs de Naruto dans la chambre, elle sourit et prit un biberon, pensant que celui-ci avait faim. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux la figea d'horreur, elle laissa tomber le biberon et se précipita sur Himiko pour stopper le sang…elle se rendit compte que cela ne servait à rien, elle avait déjà rendu l'âme. Elle releva les yeux et vit Naruto en larmes qui essayé au travers des barreaux, les bras tendus, de toucher sa mère. Ce spectacle lui fendit le cœur. Elle se releva et le prit dans ses bras en l'entraînant dans la cuisine où elle appela l'Hokage et les secours. Cette nuit, la lune brillait de mille feux dans un ciel dégageait et pour un enfant commençait les années de souffrances…


	3. chapitre 2coeur glacé

**Chapitre 2 : Cœur glacé…**

Cela faisait deux ans que sa mère était morte et qu'il avait été placé chez la vieille Kina, il fêtait ses trois ans et seul l'Hokage, sa femme et ses enfants étaient présents pour le fêter avec eux. Anniversaire simple, gâteaux, bougies, cadeaux, rire, pleures ; en somme une bonne après-midi. La vieille s'émerveillait de jour en jour avec cet ange à ses côtés. Elle qui avait élevée la moitié des adultes du villages, ses enfants ainsi que ces petits-enfants et ce sentait seule depuis qu'ils avaient tous grandit alors l'avoir avec elle était comme une seconde jeunesse. Surtout que Naruto n'était pas un enfant difficile, loin de là et ce malgré son âge. Et c'est dans un univers conviviale, plein d'amour que Naruto grandit jusqu'à ses sept ans, le jour tragique de son anniversaire, Kina-san eut une crise cardiaque.

Elle fut transportée d'urgence à l'Hospital, ils la soignèrent et la gardèrent en observation pendant une période de six jours pour surveiller son état. Naruto allait la voir tous les jours avec l'Hokage, lui apportant des affaires, des magazines, ses livres et tous un tas d'autres choses que le Troisième qualifié de « plaisir inutile mais typiquement féminin ». Naruto passait des heures entières à son chevet et ce même si elle dormait. Alors qu'il était justement entrain de dessiner pour Kina, un brancard passa devant la chambre, un homme était allongé dessus et était couvert de sang, de multiple blessures entaillées son corps. Il était brun, les cheveux long reliés par l'insigne de Konoha, quand il le vit, Naruto ne sut pas dire pourquoi mais une rage et un sentiment de meurtre monta en lui à une vitesse fulgurante. Le petit garçon changea, quiconque passant dans le couloir à cet instant aurait pu voir ses yeux se fendre et devenir aussi rouge que le sang, il fixa longuement l'homme, leva la main et laissa son chakra l'étouffer. Il pouvait sentir la respiration saccadé, le toucher des lèvres, les révulsions du corps qui tenté en vain de trouver de l'air, puis l'abandon de sa proie face à la mort. Une fois sa besogne terminée, il retourna dans la chambre, se rassit et comme si de rien n'était repris son dessin un sourire de satisfaction sur ses lèvres. L'attente fut de courte durée, en effet deux jours avant la sortie prévue de la veille elle eut de nouveau une attaque mais celle-ci lui fut fatale. L'Hokage organisa l'enterrement, tous le village et sa famille était présente. Mais alors l'Hokage ne sut pas quoi faire du petit blondinet qui à côté de lui se contenter de regarder le cercueil pendant la mise en terre essayant bravement de retenir les quelques larmes qui commencées à poindre aux bouts de ses yeux.

Il fut décidé par le conseil de Konoha qu'il serait confié à la garde d'un juunin, qui aura également pour rôle de le surveiller et de l'éliminer en cas de trouble trop important ou de manifestation de Kyubi. Naruto malgré son jeune âge n'était pas dupe quand on l'informa de cette décision et aussi l'accepta-t-il presque avec indifférence. La mort récente de Kina le toucher bien plus qu'il ne le laissait voir et seul Le Troisième semblait vraiment s'en rendre compte. L'Hokage avait d'ailleurs prit l'initiative de l'inscrire à l'académie ninja, dans la classe du juunin Iruka. Naruto même sous tutelle, était toujours seul dans l'appartement, son tuteur ne rentrait pas souvent à cause de ses missions et quand il rentrait il ne voulait absolument pas passé du temps avec lui, donc il suivit les conseils que Kina lui avait un jour prodigué : « Soit fort, si un jour tu te sens triste alors souris ! Tu sentiras une grande chaleur t'envahir et tu ne te sentiras plus seul ! ». Alors il suivit ce conseil et à chaque fois qu'il se trouver en public, il souriait bêtement, faisait le pitre, se faisait passer pour un imbécile pour attirer l'attention. Mais parfois il s'éloigner dans la forêt et y déverser toute sa peine et toute sa rancœur, car il croisait le regard des adultes il n'y voyait que mépris et haine. Il y restait pendant des heures puis quand il eut versé toutes les larmes de son corps, il rentrait lentement chez lui, où il savait que seul le silence et le froid l'attendaient.

Seulement ce jour là, il n'eut pas la chance d'y arriver : un « comité » l'attrapa et l'emmena au plus profond des bois.

- Alors maudit démon ! On fait moins le malin quand on est pas avec l'Hokage !! S'exclama une ninja dissimuler derrière son masque d'ANBU.

- Maintenant il est temps pour toi de nous rendre certains compte tu crois pas ? Enchaîna un autre.

Bientôt il furent cinq à le marteler de coups, Naruto allongeait par terre, essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas céder à la rage et de protéger son visage avec ses fins et faibles bras. Au bout d'une demi-heure ils cessèrent et le laissèrent là, seul avec sa peine et sa rage. Naruto était à bout se souffle, il ne pouvait plus bouger, il sentait le sang coulait dans sa bouche, sur ses membres et ses yeux si lourds qu'il tentait en vain de rester ouverts. Un mouvement convulsif anima son corps, il cracha du sang sur la faune autour de lui, son œil droit mutiler versait des larmes. Il n'avait pas su se protéger et le pire était qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi ils lui faisaient subir ça. Il l'appelait « démon » mais il n'en était pas un, Kina n'arrêta pas de lui dire qu'il était un ange, son ange et qu'il était le plus beau des petits garçons. Non, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter tout ça. Mais le pire était qu'il n'y pouvait rien, il était trop petit, trop faible pour se défendre…non la vérité était qu'il était seul et que personne ne voulait qu'il soit en vie. C'est dans ces moments là qu'il voulait mourir et qu'il souhaiter ne jamais être né. Et il tomba dans les ténèbres sans rêves ni réconfort seulement des cauchemars et la solitude.

Putain…ils y ont été fort cette fois…pauvre gosse. Bon va falloir que je l'emmène à l'hôpital…hey le môme ! Hey tu m'entends !

L'ANBU tendit l'oreille et surveilla le moindre de ses mouvements, rien.

Allez…allez… soupira-t-il. Il l'emporta dans ses bras à l'Hôpital.

Arriver à l'hôpital, les médecins l'installèrent dans une chambre, le soignèrent, bien que Kyubi est déjà commencer à faire le plus gros et le laissèrent. L'ANBU alla prévenir l'Hokage de cet « incident », celui-ci se précipita le voir moins de dix minutes plus tard. Il veilla le petit blond jusqu'à son réveil.

Alors mon petit Naruto, tu te sens mieux ? demanda-t-il gentiment sans une pointe d'agressivité, juste de la tristesse.

Mm…répondit-il vaguement en essayant de savoir où il était.

Je me suis inquiété ! On t'a retrouvé dans les bois dans un état critique ! s'emporta-t-il puis se calmant il reprit. Dis-moi, Naruto tu m'entends, est-ce que tu sais qui t'a fait ça ?

Non, ils étaient masqués, répondit-il avec une pointe d'indifférence et de tristesse dans ses magnifiques prunelles bleu azur.

Ils étaient combien Naruto, c'est important que je sache, combien ils étaient ?

Cinq je crois…mais…je ne me souviens plus vraiment de ce qui s'est passé, mentit-il.

Je vois…ce n'est pas grave Naruto ! bon je vais te laisser au soin des infirmières, je les vois d'ici qui sont prêtes à m'envoyer dans une fausse à serpent !! Hahahaha !!! annonça-t-il plus essayant d'être plus joyeux.

Mm…acquiesça l'enfant distraitement.

Surtout repose-toi bien ! a demain Naruto passe une bonne nuit ! et il sortit de la chambre.

….Naruto soupira et dirigea sa tête vers la fenêtre en fixant le paysage extérieur, la vie n'est vraiment pas facile, murmura-t-il, se serait plus simple si je pouvais ne plus rien ressentir et bridait ce cœur qui est mien, oui je vais devenir fort pour ne plus rien ressentir et de plus souffrir et tant pis si je deviens aussi froid que la glace.

Une fois revenu dans son bureau, L'Hokage utilisa une ancienne technique pour voir, ou plutôt revoir l' « incident » de Naruto et découvrit très vite l'identité des agresseurs. Il convoqua le chef des ANBU et quelques uns de ses meilleurs Juunins et leur donna pour ordre d'exécuter la loi martiale sur les attaquants du blond. Au petit matin, il reçu sur son bureau la confirmation de ses ordres et l'exécution de ses anciens ninjas : il venait de faire des exemples pour prouver les fondements de la loi qu'il avait lui-meme mit en place il y a de cela huit ans.


	4. chapitre 3 sur la route

**Note :**

1) Merci à ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews ! j'adooorrre… car sa me permet de m'améliorer et d'avancer ou de modifié certaine choses que j'aurais pas vu car je ne suis pas objective sur mon travail ! Normal ! Et sa m'encourage à la continuer !! Pour la romance et bin dsl mais je pense pas qu'il y en aura…je préfère mettre en avant les relations père-fils ou frère dans cette fiction mais ne désespérés pas il se peut bien que j'en mette une après tout, j'écris cette histoire au fur et à mesure !

2) Pour les besoins de mon « scénario » j'ai du faire de la contournation de l'œuvre…en gros à partir de ce chapitre ça n'as vraiment plus rien à voir avec le mangas (quoi qu'avant non plus je dois l'avouer !! VV) donc c'est (presque totalement) OCC.

3) Ah et je m'excuse aussi !! Car même si mon projet d'origine était de me fixer au mieux au mangas et à l'histoire d'origine, la vérité et que j'ai cédée face à l'insistance de ma meilleure amie qui m'a presque supplier et menacer de mort et de mille torture pour arranger l'histoire selon ses goûts VV la vie est dure et cruelle ! (Mais bon je dois avouer k j'aime bien la tournure de cette fic et que je m'éclate à l'écrire !!) Ah au fait pour ceux qui se demande pour qui le viol, j'ai jamais dit que c'était pour Naruto !! Et la violence à grande échelle et description viendra au fur et à mesure car j'écris au feeling…je sais c'est pas bien mais moi les exams sont pas fini VV et j'écris quand je la sens bien…. Sur ce bon chapitre !!!!

Reviews please ! Thanks !

(..) Mes qlqs notes

_Italique_ pensés des personnages

**Gras** parole du dialogue

**Chapitre 3 : Sur la route …**

L'exemple fait, l'Hokage ré ancra bien dans les mémoires que la sanction pour ceux qui oser enfreindre la loi n°00 serait la peine de mort sans procès ni attente, et pour tous, sans différence de grades ou de métiers. Les plus fidèles et poltrons s'y conformèrent mais ce ne fut pas le cas des « rebelles » qui continuèrent dans l'ombre. En effet la technique secrète utilisé par le Troisième pour voir le passé ne peut être utilisé qu'une fois tout les cinq ans car elle met en jeu nombres de destins et de « possibles » catastrophes pour le village et donc cette période de délai permet d'en annuler les effets secondaires désagréables. De fait, les poltrons ne pouvant plus agresser Naruto, ils propagèrent leur haine à leurs enfants et quand ils l'apercevaient, ils ne lui jetaient que regard emplis de haine, de mépris et de peur. Déjà à l'académie, les fils ou filles de ses plus fidèles contestataires le prirent en « mains » : le pauvre Naruto leurs servaient de défouloir, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Iruka-sensei le retrouver souvent à l'infirmerie avec sur le corps un bon nombre de bleus (aide je sais pas si sa s'écrit bien comme ça !!) et de blessures plus ou moins graves. Etant un ninja, le professeur savait très bien de quels sortes d'objets elles provenaient mais dans sa grande bonté et naïveté (à quoi sa sert pour un ninja déjà ce genre de sentiments ?? à RIEN !!), il ne pouvait se résoudre à croire que ce fut les enfants auquel il enseignait qui lui faisait subir ce traitement (et oui on doit pas lui avoir dit que les enfants sont cruels entre eux !!). De plus, il était lui aussi au courant du fait que Naruto portait en lui le démon renard, ses parents (je précise : à Iruka !) étant décédés pour tenter de le vaincre et malgré lui le ressentiment était toujours présent et très encré dans sa conscience.

Mais ce qui frapper encore plus que ces actes de cruautés gratuites était que le petit blond ne semblait pas sans soucier, comme si il avait noyé son cœur dans l'eau glacé:on ne le voyait jamais pleurer ou appeler à l'aide, il souriait toujours même après les pires atrocités. Certains disaient que c'était parce que Kyubi lui avait finalement dévoré son âme, d'autres encore les assimilés et prenaient Naruto pour Kyubi et vice-versa. Le Troisième faisait son possible pour que la nouvelle génération ne suivent pas le chemin de leurs parents et pour qu'ils lui donnent une chance de s'affirmait, non pas comme porteur du démon mais comme Naruto Uzumaki, ninja de Konoha. Malheureusement pour ses projets, le conseil de Konoha en avait d'autre et Naruto, en tant qu'arme, en faisait partit.

Ce fut dans la douce fraîcheur d'automne de ces huit ans, que le conseil convoqua Naruto dans ses bureaux. Ce fut son tuteur qui l'y emmena tôt dans la matinée (environ vers les sept heures du matin). Il n'y eu aucunes paroles échangées entre l'adulte et l'enfant pendant le trajet. Ils s'ignoraient mutuellement tout en restant à côte à côte. Naruto marchait lentement essayant de ne pas se faire distancer par celui charger de sa surveillance, il regardait avec innocence ce qui l'entourer et faisait son monde. Les échoppes étaient toute fermées, la boulangerie venait à peine d'ouvrir et une agréable odeur de croissant chaud (on va dire que ça existe !), lui rappela qu'ils n'avaient pas prit la peine de déjeuner avant de partir. L'homme quant à lui s'obstiner à marcher droit devant lui, tel un automate, sans se soucier de son protégé. Le conseil s'installer dans leurs places officielles, l'Hokage les regarder incrédule quant au pourquoi du comment. En effet, ce fut le bras droit du chef du conseil, Inuki Tanoki, qui était venu l'avertir tard dans la soirée, qu'une séance était organisée à sept heure tapante le lendemain et que celle-ci nécessité sa présence. Le Troisième, appelait Sarutobi-sensei par ses élèves et Sarutobi par ses amis, jetait des regards furtifs mais inquisiteur à ses collègues. Il était étrange que TOUT le conseil se réunisse en dehors de la date fixait et que SA présence soit requise, vu que le conseil ne faisait que parler, argumenter, et soumettre des idées pour la vie et sécurité du village à ses bras droits et que la décision finale lui appartenait en tant chef. Mais sa surprise fut à son comble quand il vit entrer dans cette immense salle le petit ange blond qu'il avait vu grandir en compagnie de son tuteur, qui devait, selon ses rapports, être en mission longue durée.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »_ fut la pensée de Sarutobi. Puis les discussions cessèrent laissant place à un silence lourd de significations pour les membres du conseil (on exclut l'Hokage, Naruto et son tuteur bien entendu !). Le chef du conseil prit alors la parole avant même que Sarutobi puisse lui posait la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-**Porteur du Kyubi, aussi connut sous le nom de Naruto Uzumaki, vous avez été convoqué par le conseil de Konoha pour une décision qui concerne, de droit, votre et notre avenir commun**. Déclara le « vieux », qualificatif lui ayant été attitré par le jeune blondinet à leur première rencontre, un an auparavant.

-**Conseillés, j'aimerais savoir les raisons pour lesquelles, Moi, Hokage du village de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki et son tuteur Mizuki Omino, sommes réunis aujourd'hui devant vous.** Demanda l'Hokage.

-**La raison viendra en même temps que nos explications, Maître Hokage. Confrères, statuons maintenant sur le cas de notre jeune ami, ici présent. **Répliqua le chef, puis tous les conseillés se firent passé un dossier, et une enveloppe, ils remplirent celle-ci avec un petit bout de papier noir et les firent passé au chef du conseil. **Bien, nous allons poursuivre la séance. Naruto Uzumaki !**

-**Oui.** Répondit le concerné.

-**Vous avez à présent l'âge et les capacités nécessaires pour vous mettre au service de votre village et du conseil. De plus, jusqu'à ce jour vous n'avez en aucun cas manifesté votre loyauté à ce conseil, ni même à ce village. Vous serez donc obligé de servir les intérêts de Konoha en tant que membre de l'élite de l'ANBU…** il fut coupé par l'intervention de l'Hokage.

-**Conseil, vous outrepassez vos fonctions ! Votre rôle ne concerne pas la fidélité des membres de ce village ni même de nos élites militaires !** S'emporta-t-il.

-**Hokage-sama, laissez moi vous rappelez une loi de notre village qui donne tout les pouvoirs au conseil si tout les membres du conseil se mettent d'accord avec le sénat **(désolée !!! je voyais que ça !!)** et donc, nous avons souhaité votre présence pour la pleine légalité de nos actions et décisions. **Argumenta-t-il. **Sur ce, Hokage-sama veuillez resté silencieux jusqu'à la fin de la séance ou nous nous verrons obligé de vous faire sortir de cette salle. **Silence colérique de la part de l'Hokage.** Bien, je disais donc, Naruto Uzumaki sera à partir de maintenant membre de l'élite de l'ANBU, sous la surveillance et les ordres de la première unité, présidée par Naoki Shiro. Vous pouvez disposé, vous prendrez vos fonctions dès demain matin à cinq tapante.** Termina-t-il.

Tous les conseillés sortirent un par un de la salle, laissant dans cette immense amphi : Naruto, l'Hokage et Mizuki. L'Hokage renvoya Mizuki, le laissant seul avec Naruto. Naruto était droit, aucun sentiments ne se montré sur son visage enfantin, ses yeux azur fixait un point du siège qu'avait occupé le « vieux ». L' Hokage le dévisagea quelques instants et prit la parole, sur un ton paternel.

-**Naruto, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu en penses mais il faut que tu saches que ta vie dans cette section va et de très loin être un véritable enfer…tu seras constamment en relation avec la mort…la première unité est chargée de l'assassinat, de la traque des criminels de classe A et supérieurs et d'encore bien d'autre tâches du même genre…tu comprends ?**

-**Je m'en doutais pour tout vous dire…mais je ne peux rien y faire…je ne suis qu'un enfant qui n'a pas de pouvoir et qui n'est vu que comme une arme par ces supérieur. Même vous, vous n'avez rien pu faire pour moi. Alors je vais faire ce qu'ils m'ont dis, et puis j'ai dit que je le ferais et je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole, tel est mon nindo. **Cette phrase arracha un sourire à Sarutobi, Yondaime lui avait dit la même phrase quand il était encore son élève.

-**Tel père tel fils…**murmura-t-il puis sur un ton presque jovial. **Très bien Naruto, mais fais attention à toi ! Je tiens à te revoir vivant et en parfaite santé à chaque retour de tes missions ! Allons viens ! Je vais t'offrir des ramens ! Tu dois avoir faim non ? J'ai cru comprendre par le bruit, même discret, de ton estomac que tu n'as pas du déjeuner ce matin !**

Naruto prit une couleur pivoine en quelques secondes, mais son appétit le poussa à le suivre. Et c'est avec un magnifique sourire et une formidable jovialité qu'ils allèrent à Ichikaru, réputé pour faire les meilleurs ramens de Konoha.


	5. chapitre 4 du carnage part1

_Italique _pensées des personnages.

**Gras** parole des personnages

**Chapitre 4 : …du carnage.**

La journée se passa bien, il alla à l'académie pour suivre les cours, il fit le pitre avec quelques autres garçons de sa classe : tel Kiba et son chien Akamaru, Choji et Shikamaru et encore d'autres, il parvint même à mettre en colère ce cher Iruka-sensei et Dieu seul sait qu'il en fallait beaucoup ! Il se prit donc une heure de retenue à faire tous les soirs pendant un mois avec en prime la punition de devoir nettoyer les salles de classes avec les femmes de ménages. Le plus étonnant était qu'aucune des personnes présentes autour de lui ne remarqua que son sourire était faux, qu'il n'était qu'un masque pour cacher sa souffrance et sa haine envers la décision du conseil et de ce dernier. Même l'Hokage qui lui rendit visite peu après l'arrêt des cours tomba dans son manège. L'Hokage lui donna le dossier et les feuilles qu'il devrait donner le lendemain à son supérieur pour prendre son poste, par conséquent il n'irait à l'académie que quand aucune mission n'aura été planifiée et pendant ses vacances. En somme, un planning des plus chargés et stressant s'annonçait pour lui, sans parler bien sûr des missions longues durées non payés qu'il se devrait d'accomplir pour prouver sa loyauté et sa fidélité à Konoha.

Puis la nuit tomba. Naruto et son tuteur étaient, pour la première fois depuis près de deux mois réunis dans l'appartement. Aucun d'entre eux ne se regarder ni même ne se parler. Ils restaient juste là, assis chacun dans leur coin à faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire sans se préoccuper de l'autre. Naruto n'avait jamais eu de conversation avec cet homme et le considérer comme étranger, il faut bien le lui pardonner car cet homme ne le regarder qu'avec haine, peur, mépris et indifférence. Une fois notre cher blond tomba malade et cet homme le laissa aller à l'école et vadrouiller dans le village, ce fut l'infirmière de l'académie qui dut lui prodiguer les soins nécessaires et il dut être hospitalisé car sa maladie s'était aggravée, passant d'un simple rhume à une pneumonie, qui lui valut un séjour de quinze jours dans une chambre désinfectée et sentant la mort selon lui. Oui, Naruto l'admettait facilement, il détesté les hôpitaux car cela lui rappelait trop Kina et toutes les blessures que les villageois lui avait prodigués depuis qu'il avait l'âge de marcher. Naruto était accolé au mur de sa chambre, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire dans sa nouvelle unité, puis ses pensées s'acheminèrent vers d'autre sujet sans importance, juste des banalités comme quel sera le temps demain ? Comment sont les membres de l'unité ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Etc. Naruto épuisé par sa journée s'endormi tout en songeant à sa chère Kina.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, ses rêves étaient cauchemardesques et il se retourna un nombre incalculable de fois dans ses draps. Il eu des visions de sang, de chair déchiquetés par ses griffes et ses crocs aiguisés, de corps morts étendus à ses pieds et de son village en miette. Il se réveilla en sursaut après avoir « vu » un visage. Il était en nage, il s'assit sur son lit et tourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre, là se dressait fièrement la pleine lune. « _Pff comme si j'avais des griffes et des crocs ! faut que j'arrête d'avoir trop d'imagination…mais tout de même là c'était plus…comme un souvenir ?! Pff allé vla encore une nuit de bousiller et dire que demain faut que je me lève tôt ! ». _Il se leva avec l'intention d'aller chercher un verre d'eau et vit que Mizuki était toujours debout et qu'il discutait vraisemblablement avec une personne se trouvant à la fenêtre, il fit le moins de bruit possible et espionna la conversation.

-**Alors comment sa se passe ? **demanda l'inconnu.

-**Pour l'instant pas de changement, il est calme, indifférent, froid mais pas de signe de réveil de Kyubi…mais il a des cauchemars de plus en plus souvent.** Lui répondit Mizuki.

-**Il va falloir en avertir** **le conseil et l'Hokage, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait se passer, et sinon qu'ont-ils dit pour toi ? Tu vas devoir continuer à t'occuper de ce monstre ? **

**- Il semblerait que ni le conseil ni l'Hokage ne soient pressés de prendre une décision. Mais bon je ne vis pas avec lui, je ne lui parle pas et vu que je suis toujours en mission de longue durée je ne le vois que très rarement, ce qui est pour le mieux, parfois j'ai envie de le tuer pour me venger de la mort de ma fiancée et de ma famille…**

**-Je te comprends…désolé mon vieux…mais bon tu peux être sûr d'une chose, avec son « nouveau » poste, le petit démon renard va pas faire long feu et on va en être rapidement débarrassé…bon je te laisse ma mission va commencer faut que j'aille rejoindre les autres. 'lut !** Et il partit dans un « pouf » de fumée.

Naruto, qui se cachait toujours, vit Mizuki partir dans la chambre d'un pas las et fatigué, il attendit que la porte se ferme pour sortir de sa cachette et pour aller prendre son verre d'eau. « _Alors comme ça ils veulent ma mort…pff j'm'en serais douter de toute façon…démon renard…démon renard…Kyubi…ou est-ce que j'ai entendu ça ? 'Chier ! Ah merde !!! L'eau ! 'Tain demain je vais me faire tuer ! Bon il est ou se torchon ? Ah le vla ! Ouffff…..bon aller dodo maintenant, je me renseignerais plus tard pour le reste » _et sur ces bonnes pensées il retourna dormir dans son bon lit bien chaud. Demain serait une journée difficile et il le savait.

Naoki Shiro, son nouveau supérieur était un homme dans la quarantaine, une barbe naissante lui entourant le visage, de magnifique et grands yeux marrons, un maintient droit et ferme et possédant une expression qui pouvait passée en un instant du chaleureux au plus froid. Naruto arriva dix minutes en avance, il avait par-dessus tout horreur d'être en retard. Il avait tant bien que mal essayé de mater ses cheveux rebelles, s'était habillé avec une combinaison ninja noir que l'Hokage lui avait fait parvenir et il n'avait pas oublié de prendre toute la paperasse exigée. Quand Shiro-sama le vit arriver en avance, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres car il est homme à aimer la ponctualité et le sérieux chez ses coéquipiers et subordonnés. L'ayant déjà vu dans le village, il remarqua également qu'il avait fait des efforts vestimentaire puisqu'il ne portait pas son horrible ensemble orange. Il savait ce que renfermait le blondinet mais il savait également que les évènements passés n'étaient en rien de sa faute, oui sur ce point il était entièrement d'accord avec son Hokage. Naruto se présenta à lui, poliment il lui donna les documents et resta droit en attendant de savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Naoki l'étudia du regard un instant puis se levant il l'emmena vers une aire d'entraînement plus loin derrière les bâtiments. Un groupe d'environ dix hommes s'entraînaient à différentes techniques de combat. Son supérieur prit la parole et tous cessèrent leurs activités.

-**Les gars, je vous présente Naruto Uzumaki qui sera notre camarade pendant cette année, il est jeune, inexpérimenté au combat et donc je compte sur vous pour le former et l'entraîner ! Le premier que je surprendrais le laissant de côté ou le maltraitant sera suspendu et enfermer pendant deux mois dans une cellule ! Suis-je clair ? bien vous pouvez reprendre ! Naruto suit moi. **

Naruto avait remarqué le regard des hommes sur lui, les même que celui de son tuteur, il resta impassible et suivit Shiro-sama. Celui-ci l'entraîna dans une salle d'entraînement dans le bâtiment faisait face à l'aire extérieur où se trouvait les autres juunins. L'homme s'immobilisa et prit l'un des sabres qui était accroché au mur est (la direction par le verbe être !) de la pièce.

-**Naruto prend ce sabre** (il lui tend le sabre et le mets dans ses mains), **à partir d'aujourd'hui je serais ton entraîneur car si je te laisse aux membres du groupe je suis sûr que tu n'apprendras rien et qu'au contraire tu régresseras. Appelles moi Naoki-sama ou Naoki-sensei, tu es libre de choisir. Maintenant montres-moi ce que tu sais faire avec ce sabre. Tu as toute la salle pour t'échauffer ton adversaire sera toi-même dans un combat psychologique. Je vais regarder ta posture, tes mouvements, ton agilité, ta grâce et tes réflexes. Commences dès que tu te sens prêt. **

Sur ces paroles, il s'asseya près de la porte en tailleur et l'observa. Naruto fixer avec attention chaque partie de la lame et son caractère. Kina, qui avait été ninja, lui avait de son vivant apprit à manier un sabre, tout du moins les bases du maniement en lui répétant sans cesse : « **Naruto tu ne dois jamais oublié que c'est le sabre qui choisit son maître et non le contraire, mais si un jour tu dois manier un sabre qui ne t'as pas choisit alors tu dois t'accorder avec celui-ci, avec son caractère et sa force ! N'oublie pas mon petit, c'est là qu'un ninja excelle dans son art ! »**. Il brandit le sabre droit devant lui de telle sorte qu'une personne le regardant s'imagine que le sabre former une limite parfaite entre les deux moitiés de son visage. Puis il enchaîna la première, la seconde et la troisième posture de l'art, tout en essayant de s'accorder et de trouver la fusion avec le sabre. Quelques minutes après, tandis qu'il enchaîner d'autre postures, il trouva l'équilibre parfait : son sabre était réfléchis mais aussi impétueux, ses mouvement devinrent plus gracieux, plus agiles, plus rapides. Naoki le regardait ébahie, c'était la première fois depuis Yondaime que quelqu'un arrivait à manier aussi bien ce sabre et jamais il n'avait pensé que ce gamin y parviendrait aussi rapidement. Il continua de l'observer et d'admirer sa gestuelle jusqu'à ce que son second vienne le tirer de sa contemplation pour lui annoncer que c'était déjà l'heure du briefing pour la prochaine mission. Il stoppa Naruto dans sa concentration et l'entraîna à sa suite dans la salle de réunion, il le fit asseoir à côté de son second et dévoila le contenu de la mission.

-**Les gars la prochaine mission ne sera pas de tout repos mais on a l'habitude alors on va pas se plaindre ok ? Bon alors voici ce que nous allons devoir faire : un groupe de déserteur devrait arrivé d'ici un mois à nos frontières, nous devons l'éliminer et faire en sorte d'identifier et de ramener le chef vivant pour interrogatoire, il se pourrait que ce dernier est d'indispensables renseignements concernant une association de criminels de classe S. Sur ce l'entraînement intensif commencera dès demain matin, cet après-midi vous avez quartiers libres puisque L'Hokage l'a autorisé je veux vous voir demain matin à sept heure en forme et dispo ! Rompez ! Naruto viens avec moi, ton entraînement commence tout de suite.**

**-Bien. **Répliqua le blondinet.

Ils sortirent de la salle de réunion et allèrent à l'aire d'entraînement. Là Naoki-sama lui intima de se mettre en position de combat : la règle était simple il devait lui montrer ses techniques de taijutsu sans utiliser de jutsu pour connaître son niveau et l'entraînement qu'il devrait suivre pendant ce mois. Les coups s'enchaînèrent rapidement et assez violemment, Naruto mettait toute sa force et toute sa volonté dans chacun de ses coups. Mais toutes se tentatives pour assommer ou déstabilisé son adversaire échouèrent les unes après les autres, il ne renonça pas pour autant et continua ses attaques pour ne pas laisser de répit à son maître. Finalement une percée se présenta quand Naoki-sama, forcé d'arrêté le poing droit de Naruto perdit un peu de son équilibre, le renardeau en profita et enchaîna un magnifique coup de pied à la hanche. Là, Naoki s'effondra un genou au sol mais bondit avant de recevoir un nouveau coup de poing. A ce moment il dit : « C'est bon Naruto-kun, je sais ton niveau et je vais tout de suite te mettre un bon entraînement au point. Repose pendant une demi-heure je reviens. » Naruto le vit se dirigeait dans le bâtiment et disparaître derrière les portes d'entrée. Il se laissa tomber à terre et respira à fond l'air qui l'environner. « _Fiou… ça faisait un bail que je mettais pas donner à fond pour un entraînement ! Bon faut dire aussi qu'à l'académie c'est différent ! Mais bon quand même sa fait du bien !! il est vachement balèze en plus Naoki-sensei ! Je me demande si il est aussi fort uniquement grâce à son entraînement ?! Ouais bon je verrais ça plus tard…allez une petite sieste s'impose…»_ et Naruto s'endormi en attendant que son sensei se décide à revenir avec le planning de son entraînement.

Naoki Shiro dans son bureau composé sur une feuille blanche les différentes sortes d'entraînement qu'il pouvait faire subir à son nouveau protégé pour l'amélioré et tenir sa promesse à l'Hokage, à savoir qu'il ne le laisserais pas mourir dans une des missions. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre du talent que posséder le gamin. Quand les chuunins professeur à l'académie en parler pendant leur réunion d'ancien, ils disaient souvent qu'il était un cancre sans talent et qu'il n'arrivait jamais à faire ce qu'ils attendaient de lui. En tout cas pour sa part il était convaincu que Naruto ne déployé pas ses vrais capacités soit parce que l'Hokage le lui avait demander soit parce qu'il se faisait une joie de pouvoir, pardonnez-moi l'expression, faire chier le monde surtout si ce monde se trouve être les adultes qui le méprise. Ce qui le faisait briller d'autant plus à ses yeux. Après avoir passer en revue tout ce qu'il pouvait lui faire subir sans le tuer, il sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers l'aire où il avait laisser le petit. Il fut amusé de le voir allongé à même le sol et endormi. Il décida de ne pas le réveiller, il le prit dans ses bras et le conduit chez lui. Mizuki était déjà repartit en mission et donc il ne pouvait pas lui ouvrir la porte, alors il employa les « grands moyens » et passa par la fenêtre après l'avoir forcée. Il installa Naruto dans son lit et inspecta l'appartement : spacieux, rangé, meublé avec le minimum requis : une table et trois chaises dans la salle à manger, deux fauteuils, un canapé et un meuble à télévision avec une télévision dans le salon. Et les chambres ne comportaient que des futons avec un chauffe gaz et une armoire. Bref un environnement qui convenait à un adulte mais pas à un enfant surtout si celui-ci était réputé pour son hyperactivité. Il s'assit à la fenêtre de la chambre du blondinet, se roula une cigarette qu'il alluma et fuma en attendant son réveil.

Le vent s'engouffrant par la fenêtre jouer avec les cheveux d'or de l'enfant. Lui donnant une impression de bien-être et de paix intérieur jamais égaler quand il était éveillé. Sa bouche légèrement entr'ouverte laisser sortir un doux ronronnement qui se répercutait contre les murs de la chambre. Naoki, fumant à la fenêtre l'observait à la dérobée surveillant les prémices du réveil et appréciant la douceur de la brise par ce temps étrangement chaud pour un automne.

a suivre...


	6. Chapter 5du carnage part2

Chacra : ahhhhh !!! Enfin la seconde partie !! Oui je sais se fut long et je m'en excuse mais c'est pas ma fauuttteee !!! C'est celle de l'ordinateur qui d'une part tombe en panne au mauvais moment et de deux celle de Neuf qui décide de remettre à jour leurs lignes en coupant Internet !!! Rahh !!!

Sasuke : l'écouter pas elle se cherche des excuses pour son pitoyable travail d'imagination.

Chacra : OO quoi ????, répète un peu !! Tu vas voir toi sale gamin prétentieux pour la prochaine fic : Tu sais ce que c'est une deathfic ??

Sasuke : c'est ça c'est ça… cause toujours tu m'intéresses la vieille !

Chacra après avoir assommée et ligotée notre cher Sasuke : Bon vous inquiétez pas même si tout me lâche je finirais bien par trouvez un moyen de vous les poster ses chapitres !

Je vous préviens ici pour ne pas que vous soyez trop surpris par la suite, Itachi ici n'a que treize ans et donc oui il est un peu, ok j'admets : il parle beaucoup !! Ah oui et c'est avant qu'il ne massacre son clan mais il a déjà tuer son meilleur ami et donc il possède la mangakyou sharingan. Comme ça pas de quiproquo !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews et je vous rassure non je ne compte pas abandonné cette fiction ! Je compte d'ailleurs la finir en….allez….entre dix et quinze chapitres c'est la moyenne que je me donne pour la finir ! Sur ce bonne lecture ! J'ai changée la police car j'ai remarquée que sa faisait vraiment petit et que sa devait être pénible à lire!

**Chapitre 5 : …du carnage. Part 2**

Les semaines s'enchaînèrent vite, trop vite au goût de Naruto. Son entraînement sous les ordre de Naoki Shiro avait été progressif : les premières semaines ils avaient revus toutes les bases enseignaient à l'académie, puis à leur utilisation minimale en simulation de combats, enchaînant sur l'utilisation et le maniement d'armes de combats et débouchant sur des techniques de taijutsu, de ninjutsu et genjustsu. A présent il s'entraînait sur l'emploie de ses techniques sous l'œil attentif de son sensei et de la nature. Naoki-sama avait été bluffer : malgré la difficulté de l'entraînement et de l'appropriation des techniques en temps limité, Naruto ne s'était jamais et en aucun cas découragé et avait réussi à maîtriser chaque techniques en moins de quelques jours. Naoki-sama avait déjà eu sous ses ordres des génies tels que des Uchiwa ou des Hyuga, mais ils ne les considérés comme tel uniquement que grâce à leur bloodline exceptionnel alors que ce petit gamin, certes réceptacle du plus puissant des démons, mais n'ayant aucun lien avec une bloodline quelconque, réussisse par son acharnement et sa volonté à surpasser même les meilleurs ninjas de Konoha le rendait à la fois fier d'être son professeur et triste que personne à part lui et l'Hokage ne le voient comme tel.

Naruto était debout face à un arbre centenaire avec, formés dans ces mains deux boules de chakra à puissance moyenne. En effet son but n'était pas de détruire ce magnifique être ; mais de le guérir grâce à une onde de chakra suffisamment équilibrée et orienté vers le noyau de vie. Naoki-sensei lui avait d'ailleurs confié que son entraînement serait complet quand il parviendrait à maîtriser à la perfection cette technique. Il se concentra au maximum et s'approcha à pas lent du chêne. Il dirigea ses mains de part et d'autre du tronc et insuffla progressivement son chakra dans l'arbre. Naruto savait que c'était à ce moment précis que la réussite ou la défaite allait se jouer. En effet il en était déjà à sa quinzième tentative, les quatorze autres ayant été soldés par des échecs. Mais cette fois, il savait que se serait la bonne, et il ne s'était pas tromper, le spectacle qu'il offrait à son sensei et à la nature était tout bonnement splendide : son chakra faisait luire le chêne dans une teinte mi bleue mi verte et les feuilles qui n'avaient pus poussés à cause de la « maladie » se mirent à poussés d'un coup, libérant avec elle de magnifique fleurs et une multitude de glands. Il recula de quelques pas et admira son œuvre ébahit.

-**Subarashi ! Tu y es parvenu Naruto ! Ton entraînement et maintenant complet, la mission commencera dans une semaine prend du repos et entraînes-toi bien après tes cours pour ne pas perdre la main !** Lui dit Naoki-sama d'une voix enjouée et sérieuse à la fois.

-**Hai Naoki-sensei ! **

-**Naruto… avant que tu ne t'en ailles que dirais-tu que je t'offre un bon repas pour fêter ça ?!**

**-Hai ! J'accepte avec joie ! Mais uniquement si se sont des ramens ! Ça fait trop longtemps que j'en ai pas mangé à cause de l'entraînement ! **Lui répondit-il avec un regard rieur et un mince filet de bave aux lèvres.

**-Haha haha !! Hai hai Naruto va pour des ramens ! **

Ce soir là, le patron du restaurant de ramens Ichikaru retrouva, après plusieurs semaines, son meilleur client et une ambiance bonne enfant. Naoki-sama se sépara ensuite de son élève et alla dans le bureau de son Hokage.

-**Hokage-sama. **Naoki s'inclina poliment et respectueusement devant le Troisième. **Je viens vous informer des progrès de l'entraînement de Naruto-kun.**

**-Bien, raconte moi tout mon vieil ami…**

**-Hai ! Cet enfant à d'incroyables possibilités et réserve de chakra grâce au démon Kyubi, il est parvenu à assimilés toutes les techniques de l'entraînement en un temps record, même le génie Itachi Uchiwa n'aurait pu faire mieux. **

**-Hmm…comme je le pensais… tel père tel fils** murmura-t-il. **Et pour la mission est-il suffisamment stable pour l'accomplir ? **

**-Hai ! Bien que je ne lui aie pas encore dit que c'est lui qui devra éliminer les cibles. **

-**Je vois…n'oublies de le faire avant que la mission ne commence, il faut qu'il soit résolu et préparez mentalement à prendre la vie. **

**-Hai ! **

**-Tu peux prendre congé Naoki. **Lui intima le Troisième.

Naoki s'inclina une nouvelle fois et sortit de l'imposant bureau de son supérieur. Il marcha dans les rues de Konoha et s'arrêta devant les fenêtres de l'appartement de Naruto pour vérifier que celui-ci était bien rentré et que rien ne lui était arrivé. Les lumières étaient allumées, une fine silhouette tira les rideaux de la fenêtre. A cela, Naoki reprit sa route et rentra chez lui pour une bonne nuit de repos.

Une semaine, il lui restait une semaine pour se préparait à sa mission et se remettre de l'annonce de Naoki-sensei formulait plus tôt dans la journée. Il allait devoir tuer. Et pas seulement une personne mais plusieurs.

¤ Flash-back¤

Naruto se préparait à retourner à l'académie, il était dans sa cuisine et déjeuner quand on toqua à sa porte, il alla ouvrir et tomba sur son sensei.

-**Ohayo Naruto-kun ! Alors bien dormi ? **

**-Ha…Hai Naoki-sensei…qu'est-ce que… ?**

**-Oh la raison de ma venue ? Voila tu dois savoir autre chose pour la mission et tu as cette dernière semaine pour t'y préparait mentalement.**

**-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**-Naruto c'est toi qui va devoir éliminer les renégats pendant la mission, nous nous serons là pour témoignés de tes actions et te couvrir. **

**-Je vois…c'est un ordre du conseil n'est-ce pas ? **

**-Je vois que tu n'es pas aussi stupide que ce que tu laisses paraître. Oui l'Hokage a bien essayer de les en dissuadés mais sans succès. Oh ! Je vois que tu t'apprêtais à aller en cours, je vais y aller dans ce cas, passe une bonne journée Naruto-kun et n'oublies pas l'entraînement ! **

**-Hai sensei. **

¤fin flash-back¤

Maintenant il marchait en direction de l'académie, croisant le regard méprisant des adultes sur sa route. Il repensait encore et encore à ce qu'il allait devoir faire, à l'acte qui allait le souiller et faire de lui une machine à tuer, LA machine à tuer que le conseil de Konoha voulait en emportant au loin son innocence. Naruto était tout ce qu'il y a de plus confiant en ce qui concerné son avenir, à savoir qu'il serait un assassin à la solde de son village et ce qu'il le veuille ou non. Il marchait toujours concentré quand il heurta de plein fouet un de ses camardes de classe : Nara Shikamaru. Un enfant du même âge, les cheveux attaché en une queue haute avec un air des plus ennuyés.

**-'chier Naruto ! Tu pourrais regardé ou tu vas ! Galèèrree…**

-** Haha !! Désolé Shika ! Promis je ferais attention la prochaine fois !**

**- c'est bon c'est bon… tiens au fait qu'est-ce que t'avais ? Ça va faire presque un mois qu'on t'a pas vu…**

**-T'inquiète pas j'étais juste malade ! Un gros rhume mais sa va mieux maintenant !**

**-Mouais…si tu le dis…bon magnons-nous la sonnerie va pas tarder…ce serait galère d'être en retard…**

**-Hahaha !! Se serait marrant de voir Iruka-sensei en colère après tout ce temps !! **

Ils rentrèrent dans la classe : une troupe de filles étaient rassemblées autour de la célébrité de l'école et du village : Uchiwa Sasuke. Aux yeux de Naruto, il n'était qu'un enfant gâté qui ne savait pas apprécier la valeur de la vie et l'amitié des gens. Pour une fois, il s'asseya à sa place et resta mué comme une carpe au grand étonnement de Kiba Inizuka, Shino Aburame et Hinata Hyuga. Il était d'ailleurs tellement prit par ses réflexions qu'il ne fit pas attention au fait que le professeur lui posait une question mais heureusement pour lui au moment ou celui-ci allait lui infligé une punition, Itachi Uchiwa, l'aîné de Sasuke, entra et l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils quittèrent la classe sous le regard interrogateur de Sasuke et des autres. Naruto savait pertinemment qui était son « garde » et cela l'étonner mais il n'osait pas lui demander de peur de connaître un refus, car il était de notoriété publique que les Uchiwa n'étaient pas des grands bavards.

Itachi le mena hors du village jusque dans une zone d'entraînement. Itachi n'avait pas treize ans mais il faisait déjà partit de l'élite des ANBUS. Il était plus grand de trois tête au moins, les yeux noirs profonds, les cheveux mi-long noir lisse, vêtu d'un ensemble pantalon/tee-shirt noir avec des protections aux coudes, aux genoux, une sacoche de kunai a la jambe droite et une ceinture de shurikens à la taille. Il se mit face à Naruto et l'étudia du regard : il remonta des pieds à la tête en étudiant les moindre détails : il remarqua les courbes et les muscles de son corps sous son horrible combinaison orange, ses mains rugueuses et sculptaient par son entraînement intensif et une pratique régulière, sa peau tannée par le soleil, ses yeux bleus où se refléter l'étonnement et l'interrogation sous un fond d'allégresse, les fines marques de part et d'autres du visage et ses cheveux blonds en bataille qui lui faisaient une auréole de lumière. Pour Itachi Uchiwa, il était clair que le garçon en face de lui était la représentation parfaite de ce qu'un ange pouvait être et ce à quoi il devait ressemblé. Il informa ensuite son kouhai (c'est bien sa non ? quand on fait référence à un élève plus jeune ?) que Naoki-sama et le conseil voulait qu'il test sa force physique et psychologique avant la mission et que donc ils allaient se battre en condition réel pendant une demi-heure. Naruto retira sa veste, laissant voir un tee-shirt manche courte noir, et se mit en garde. Itachi fit de même puis lança un kunai. Naruto l'esquiva et anticipa le mouvement de son adversaire, il bloqua une attaque venant de sa droite avec son bras et frappa avec l'autre son opposant qui retomba gracieusement quelques mètres plus loin sans la moindre d'égratignure. Naruto attaqua ensuite Itachi, enchaînant les postures de combats de taijutsu que Naoki-sama lui avait enseigné, ne lui laissant aucune ouverture et l'empêchant par la même occasion de parer ses coups. Les coups s'enchaînaient à une vitesse impressionnante : ils furent bientôt contre un arbre, ou plus précisément Itachi s'était fait coincé contre un arbre et subissait les assauts répétés de Naruto. Itachi réussi entre deux attaques à saisir un shuriken et l'envoya sur son ennemi, qui pour l'éviter dut se reculer de plusieurs mètres. Itachi sourit malicieusement, il avait devant lui un adversaire intéressant qui, si il lui laissait une ouverture s'en servirait à la première occasion.

Il décida que pour le premier test, cela était suffisant et demanda à Naruto de lui redire avec exactitude toutes les attaques qu'il lui avait infligé en incluant les siennes. Naruto s'exécuta puis Itachi lui demanda de le suivre, ils repartirent dans le village, dépassèrent l'académie et s'installèrent dans la cour de celle-ci. Naruto ne savait vraiment pas quoi pensait de l'Uchiwa surnommé le prodige, il se remémora que les villageois ne cessaient de dire que Sasuke ressemblait énormément à son frère et il devait bien se l'avouer, c'était la vérité mais il y avait quelque chose qui les rendaient à la fois semblable et différents, quelque chose de plus froid, de plus cruel dans le regard, oui en le regardant de plus près Naruto savait : il avait perdu son innocence, sûrement lors d'une mission : il avait pris la vie et endurer la souffrance. Il remarqua, quand son aîné le fixa, que ses yeux étaient emplis de tristesse, comme si on avait éteint le feu qui y brûlait auparavant pour n'y laisser que la cendre mais qui avait encore une lueur ensorcelante, comme un doux poison dilué dans une solution : fascinant mais dangereux. Ils s'installèrent sur les balançoires, Naruto fixait Itachi depuis un moment déjà quand celui-ci prit la parole.

-**Si tu as une question pose-là au lieu de me fixer comme tu le fais en espérant une réponse muette et puis tutoyons-nous se sera plus simple pour la suite. **Dit il posément en me regardant de nouveau dans les yeux.

-**A..Ano…eto…Est-ce que…on va s'entraîner comme ça tous les jours jusqu'à la mission ? **demanda-t-il nerveusement en se balançant légèrement.

Itachi le regarda avec amusement et lui répondit : « **Et bien…je crois que oui Naruto-kun, je vais devoir m'assurer que tu es prêt et suffisamment stable pour l'exécuter même si d'après Naoki-sama tu l'es déjà.** » puis il replongea dans le silence et commença lui aussi à se balancer. La sonnerie retentit, la fin des cours de la matinée avait été annoncée, nombre d'élèves sortirent pour manger dehors et d'autre pour retrouver leurs parents. Naruto se retira de la balançoire, laissant Itachi derrière lui, et alla chez lui, à présent il n'avait plus aucune envie d'aller en cours, juste l'envie de se reposer. Il fit tourné la clé dans la serrure et avant d'entrer entièrement il se mit sur ses gardes, depuis qu'une bande de villageois étaient entré chez lui quand son tuteur était en mission pour le torturer et l'abuser, il se méfiait.

-**Il n'y a personne tu peux entrer. **Lui dit une voix derrière lui qui lui fit sauter un battement de cœur.

-**Ahhhh !!!!! Itachi-san MAIS ça va pas la tête de faire ça !!!! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de peur !!!!** Hurla Naruto en relevant son postérieur de son carrelage.

-**Hahaha !!! Tu devrais voir ta tête !!! **S'époumona son visiteur dans un fou rire difficilement contrôlable et ce même pour un Uchiwa avec des années d'expériences en matière de dissimulation et abstraction des sentiments.

**-Tché ! On peut savoir pourquoi tu m'as suivi ?**

**-Disons que j'étais curieux de savoir ou tu vivais et ce que tu allais faire puisqu'a priori tu n'as pas l'intention d'aller en cours, je me trompe ? **Lui fit-il remarquer malicieusement.

-**Mm… c'est ça ouais…**marmonna le blond. **Bon tu as vu, tu sais, alors maintenant du balai !** Il essaya tant bien que mal de repousser Itachi sur le palier de la porte, sans succès.

-**Et bien et bien, Naruto-kun ce n'est pas très poli,** il se dégagea de l'étreinte forcée et entra dans l'appartement. **Et bien Naruto-kun tu ne vas pas rester sur le pas de la porte ?**

**-Pfff…**Naruto se résigna, ferma la porte et alla dans la cuisine, chercha de quoi manger dans les tiroirs et le frigo, finalement au bout de quelques minutes il trouva son bonheur : deux boîtes de ramens à faire cuire. **Itachi-san des ramens ça te vas ? C'est tout ce que j'ai de toute façon.**

**-Oui… dis Naruto-kun tu vis ici seul la plupart du temps je me trompe ? **demanda-t-il depuis le salon.

-…**Oui… Mizuki ne rentre pas souvent et les missions qu'il a sont toujours de longues durées. **Répondit-il en faisait chauffé les ramens et en veillant à ce qu'elles n'explosent pas dans le micro-onde (bah on va dire que sa existe ok ? sinon je suis dans la merde !!!) **Pourquoi ?**

**-Je me demandais ce que ça faisait de vivre par soi-même sans personne autour de soi c'est tout. Chez moi, il y a tout mon clan,** raconta-t-il sur un ton morose, **des grands-parents aux cousins en passant par les oncles et tantes proches ou éloignés d'ailleurs. C'est étouffant. On se croirait tout le temps observer. **

Quand Naruto entra dans le salon avec les ramens il vit qu'Itachi s'était installé sur le canapé et que sa tête était rejeté sur l'accoudoir gauche. Ses yeux étaient pensifs et reflétaient une lassitude trop longtemps ignorée. Des mèches de cheveux lui tombaient le long de sa joue et sur son cou. Il se remit dans une position assise quand Naruto disposa les ramens devant lui et qu'il se mit à manger après un tonitruant « Itadakimasu !! ». Ils mangèrent en silence, seul les bruits de mâchoire et de succion se faisant entendre. Puis Naruto ayant finit avant Itachi, se leva et jeta à la poubelle sa boîte, se leva les mains, alla dans sa chambre prendre quelques affaires, repassa dans le salon.

-**Itachi-san je vais prendre un bain ! Tu peux surveillé que personne ne vienne entre temps ? Merci ! Oh mets les à la poubelle quand tu auras fini et fais comme chez toi ! **Informa le blondinet au moment où il rentrait dans la salle de bain.

-**Mmm…**répondit-il vaguement en entendant la porte claquer.

Itachi ne savait pas pourquoi mais là, dans cet appartement, près de Naruto il se sentait vivant, soulagé, entier et heureux. Bizarrement, même quand il était en présence de son meilleur ami jamais il n'avait ressenti ce sentiment. « _Et bien…même après t'avoir tué je continue de penser et de faire allusion à toi mon vieux, tu m'auras quand même utile… boulet !_ ». Finalement il débarrassa la table et retourna sur le canapé, là il s'allongea et laissa ses pensées dérivées, ici ni son père, ni son oncle, ni son grand-père ne viendrait le troubler et lui imposer leurs volontés. Non il « tait au calme, et il se sentait libéré d'un poids. Au moment où il crut tomber dans les bras de Morphée, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, laissant place ç une vision enchanteresse : l' « ange blond » lui apparut ne portant en tout et pour tout qu'un caleçon noir avec une serviette posait mi sur ses épaules mi sur ses cheveux avec des gouttes d'eau faisant leur chemin sur son cou, son torse musclé et ce malgré son jeune âge : oui se tenait devant lui un modèle de perfection. Cet être enchanteur s'assit sur le canapé en poussant dans le fond des coussins les jambes de son aîné. Il frotta vigoureusement ses cheveux avec la serviette et la replaça d'un geste nonchalant autour de son cou. Il fixa la table se trouvant devant lui pendant quelques minutes quand Itachi rompit le doux silence.

_A suivre…_

_Chacra : wouahh !!!! J'en reviens pas comment je me suis acharnée à le finir ce chapitre !!_

_Sasuke : bon tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues exactement ? _

_Chacra : quoi ? Quel jeu ?_

_Sasuke : ITACHI !!! De quel droit ce salop parle avec mon Naru !!!_

_Itachi : Surveille ton langage petit frère…on ne sait jamais ce que je pourrais faire pour me venger…_

_Chacra : Oula STOP !! ça suffit ! Sasuke arrête avec le chidori ! Itachi arrête de le provoquer !! _

_J'espère que vous avez aimer car moi je me suis bien marré à l'écrire celui-là ! _

_Ah et Non rassurez-vous je ne fais pas faire de lemon Ita/Naru ! koike j'aime bien ce tit couple ! Peut être pour la prochaine fic !! _

_Tchao !! Naruto qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?_

_Naruto : Reviews please !!!!!! Chibi eyes tu-peux-pas-résisté-tellement-c'est-mimi !_


	7. chapitre6du carnage part3

**Chapitre 6 :…du carnage part 3**

/précédemment/

Cet être enchanteur s'assit sur le canapé en poussant dans le fond des coussins les jambes de son aîné. Il frotta vigoureusement ses cheveux avec la serviette et la replaça d'un geste nonchalant autour de son cou. Il fixa la table se trouvant devant lui pendant quelques minutes quand Itachi rompit le doux silence.

/maintenant/

**-Naruto, que ferais-tu si tu posséder la puissance de réaliser tout ce que tu souhaites mais qu'il y est des obstacles sur cette route ?** demanda calmement Itachi en fixant le trajet d'une goutte d'eau sur le corps de Naruto.

-**Je me débarrasserais des obstacles…je crois…mais…,** Naruto marqua une pause comme semblant réfléchir à une alternative, **je ne crois pas que la puissance nous donne toujours ce à quoi on aspire, je pense qu'elle nous conforte dans nos illusions**.

Sur cette pensée, Itachi continua de le fixer tandis que Naruto soulevant les jambes de son aîné du canapé, se calfeutra dans les coussins, en plaçant nonchalamment les jambes du dernier sur ses cuisses une fois qu'il fut positionné. Itachi le laissa faire, toujours absorbé dans sa contemplation, les lumières étaient éteintes, il lui sembla ne le remarquer qu'à cet instant. Le clair de lune envoyait ses rayons pâles directement sur le petit et douillé canapé. Les rayons dansaient dans les cheveux du blond, les rendant presque argentés. Naruto, la serviette toujours poser sur ces épaules bascula sa tête en arrière, de sorte que celle-ci s'appuie sur le haut du canapé. Il sentait à la fois les rayons de la lune sur son visage et le regard insistant de son aîné. Il tourna le regard et tomba dans les yeux onyx de son sempai, le silence régnait, la seule mélodie possible d'écoute était leurs souffles. Ils se fixaient sans se voir, plongeant sans retenue dans le regard de l'autre. Naruto rompit ce silence souverain.

-**Alors que comptes-tu faire ? Vas-tu te débarrasser des obstacles ? Ou vas-tu continuer à vivre comme un pantin ?**

-**Mmm…ma foi je ne sais pas trop,** Itachi se rapprocha non sans vraiment y prêter attention de Naruto**, j'aviserais selon ce que l'avenir me réserve**, ils étaient à présent tellement proche que les lèvres du brun touchaient celle du blond quand il parlait.

-**Uchiwa Itachi…qui êtes-vous au fond ? **répliqua le blond fixant toujours le brun droit dans les yeux, **on s'est rencontré pour la première fois aujourd'hui et…bien que je ne me l'explique pas, tu sembles m'être familier**.

-**Ca mon cher Naruto c'est une question à laquelle j'aimerais bien avoir une réponse. **Lui répondit-il en se rapprochant d'avantage.

Il embrassa doucement, comme un rituel sacré, les douces et pâles lèvres de son cadet. Itachi avaient ses jambes de part et d'autre des cuisses du blondinet, sa main droite tenait fermement mais délicatement le menton du blond tandis que l'autre s'appuyait sur le sofa. Il se retira en suçotant légèrement les lèvres qu'il venait d'embrasser et il se mira dans le lagon bleu des yeux de Naruto.

-**C'est toi qui est une énigme pour moi, petit kitsune**. Lui dit-il.

-**Mmm…**répondit le dit « kitsune » pensivement en le regardant. **Je ne crois pas être une énigme impossible à déchiffrer. **

Naruto s'était laisser embrasser par son aîné car il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de le stopper et que d'une façon ou d'une autre, si son aîné l'aurait voulu il l'aurait eu. Naruto sentait le poids, même si celui-ci était léger, de son aîné sur ses cuisses, et la chaleur du corps d'Itachi. Ils étaient encore une fois immobiles dans le silence et aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient pour le moment y mettre fin. Mais ce fut une raison extérieur qui le brisa. On toquait à la porte, puis une voix se fit entendre, celle du professeur de l'académie. Ils ne bougèrent qu'au quatrième coup. Itachi se repositionna dans le sofa et Naruto alla ouvrir à son sensei. Un homme brun avec une cicatrise passant sur le nez entra quand celui-ci ouvrit la porte. Le regard d'Iruka se posa, tel un aimant, sur Itachi puis sur Naruto.

-**Itachi-san**, finit-il par dire, **Hokage-sama vous cherche.**

-**Bien**, répondit-il froidement, **Naruto je te vois demain sur le même terrain d'entraînement qu'aujourd'hui. Bonne nuit. **

Il s'éclipsa de l'appartement par la porte et disparut dans la rue principale. Iruka regardait attentivement Naruto cherchant une faille dans son comportement qui puisse expliquer pourquoi Itachi, le génie de Konoha et de l'illustre famille Uchiwa faisait chez lui.

-**Iruka-sensei, ce n'est pas que vous m'ennuyer ou quelque chose dans le genre mais il se fait tard et demain je dois me lever tôt, alors à moins que cela ne soit important je vous demanderais de partir. **Lui dit-il froidement.

**-Euh ?...et bien en fait Naruto en plus de prévenir Itachi-san je voulais savoir la raison de tes absences passés et futur. Hokage-sama nous a prévenus que tu serais absent mais il ne nous en a pas donné les raisons. **

**-Iruka-sensei, bien que je vous apprécie énormément, ce que l'Hokage ne vous dit pas je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous le dirais. Au revoir maintenant il se fait tard. **Lui répondit-il blasé et fatigué en le reconduisant à la porte et en le mettant dehors.

Umino Iruka n'en revenait pas. Etait-ce vraiment le même Naruto Uzumaki à qui il venait de parler ? N'était-il pas censé être un clown, un farceur et un, pardonnez-moi l'expression, idiot. Il était son professeur depuis que celui-ci était entré à l'académie et il l'emmenait quelques fois au restaurant de ramens : Ichikaru mais ce fut bien la première fois de sa vie qu'ils avaient une conversation (?) de ce type et que Naruto était si froid, surtout avec lui. Quelque part cela lui donna des frissons. Non il n'aimait pas ce Naruto là, il préférait le cancre, celui qui faisait tout pour se faire remarquer et respecter. Tout en remuant ses pensées, il retourna chez lui. Le lendemain matin tout déroula pour le mieux à l'académie. Iruka donna ses cours, tous ses élèves étaient attentifs, tous ? Il releva la tête de son bureau et planta ses yeux sur le petit blondinet : il était assis silencieusement sur sa chaise au lieu de faire le pitre ou de parler avec son voisin Kiba. L'heure fila dans cette même ambiance sans aucune intervention du bruyant petit renard. Sasuke Uchiwa, assis près de la fenêtre, vit son frère passé dans la cour et entré dans le bâtiment. Hier soir il ne l'avait pas vu car celui-ci était rentré tard et donc il n'avait pas pu lui demander pourquoi il avait été cherché Naruto en pleine heure de cours. Quelques minutes plus tard, le même manège que la veille se répéta, Itachi donna un papier au sensei et il sortit de la pièce avec Naruto sur ses talons. Et ce manège se répéta pendant toute une semaine.

Enfin la mission arriva, Naoki-sama ré informa son équipe et une fois tout le matériel et les hommes prêts, ils se mirent en route pour la frontière. Comme leur informateur leur avait affirmé, un groupe de missing nin avaient bel et bien formés un camp à la frontière interceptant les messages, les équipes de genin et les voyageurs. Naoki-sama fit quelques signes à son équipe pour les mettre en formation, Naruto restait à ses côtés avec son bras droit, tandis que les autres étaient répartit en équipe de deux. Ce qu'il avait spécialement remercié l'Hokage est que celui-ci est dans le même temps assigné Itachi Uchiwa à cette mission. Ils se mirent donc en formation, tous étaient concentrés sur leurs proies : ils ne devaient pas les tuer mais les immobilisés pour que le nouveau s'en occupe, tout en épargnant le chef pour un prochain interrogatoire avec Ibiki. La forêt à cette endroit était particulièrement dense et sombre, les rayons du soleil ne l'éclairé quand celui-ci était à son zénith. L'assaut commença quand un éclaireur du groupe de déserteur sortit du camp pour vérifier les horizons. Naruto, sur ordre de son supérieur l'intercepta avec une technique de Taijutsu, l'immobilisa tête face au sol est avec le sabre qu'il portait à la ceinture le la lui trancha en un coup net et précis, tant bien que celle-ci sembla se décoller comme du beurre de son corps et qu'elle roula quelques centimètre plus loin, laissant derrière elle une marre et une traînée de sang frais. Son premier meurtre, celle qui mit fin à son innocence, Itachi le regarda du coin de l'œil tandis qu'il surveillait qu'il n'y avait aucun tumulte du côté ennemis. Naruto se tenait droit, les yeux clouaient sur son crime, perdu et si froid, pas une once de sang ne l'avait éclaboussé. Mais il dut le faire revenir à la réalité quand le second assaut vint. Les équipe en place commencèrent l'assaut : Naoki-sama se plaça à la droite de Naruto et lui commanda de le suivre à travers le camp : Itachi les suivaient : il voulait voir ce que Naruto allait faire et étrangement il voulait le voir baignait dans le sang de ses ennemis. Le champ de bataille s'étalait devant leurs yeux : les équipes se battaient avec toutes leurs forces et leurs hargnes contre leurs opposants. Naruto laissa ses yeux divaguaient sur cette vision : des clones aquatiques et de terre se battaient entre eux tandis que les vrais ninjas se battaient avec des armes tranchantes et des techniques de ninjutsu, d'autres utilisé le genjutsu sans résultat, la terre avalait le sang de ses hommes comme un nourrisson boit le lait de sa mère. Perdu en pleine contemplation il réalisa soudainement qu'aucun des ennemis n'étaient blessés mortellement, lui rappelant que c'était à lui de mettre fin à leurs vies. Sous le regard approbateur de Naoki-sensei et d'Itachi, il s'élança dans « l'arène ». Il se plaça derrière un de ses ennemis, trop occupé à essayé de se débarrassé d'un de ses poursuivant, pour lui planter un kunai dans le dos, droit dans le cœur et à peine fut-il tombé au sol qu'il se dirigea vers un autre : il sortit son sabre à une vitesse fulgurante et le transperçant de haut en bas, le coupant presque en deux, puis un autre vint après cela : il lui trancha la tête dans un mouvement des plus gracieux, sa façon de se déplaçait et de tuer ressemblait pour les observateur à une danse. En fin il ne resta plus aucune de ses cibles : le chef avait été emprisonnait par une des techniques de Naoki-sama : la trappe comme il aimait l'appelé : une technique nécessitant une large dose de chakra utilisé aussi bien pour l'attaque que la défense. Naruto et les autres se tenait autour de leur proie, Itachi et Naoki toujours à ses côtés, le blondinet était à présent couvert de sang et ce de la tête aux pieds, ses vêtements étaient déchirés à quelques endroits mais aucun dommage n'était à signalé. Ils rentrèrent au village en passant d'abord déposer le prisonnier à Ibiki, chef de la section torture et interrogatoire de Konoha, puis allèrent faire leur rapport à l'Hokage. La tour était en immense chaos, comme à son habitude, les ninjas allaient et venaient sans arrêt. Ils arrivèrent : Naruto, Naoki-sama et Itachi, devant les portes du bureau de Sandaime. Ils attendirent dix minutes puis ils furent autorisés à rentrer. La pièce était ensoleillé, chaleureuse et l'Hokage était assis dans son fauteuil derrière son imposant bureau, où une pile de papier était disposé.

-**Naoki, Itachi, Naruto. Comment s'est déroulée la** **mission ?** demanda-t-il posément.

-**Bien Hokage-sama,** répondit Naoki, **la mission s'est déroulée sans aucun problème, le chef a été amené à Ibiki et est actuellement en pleine interrogatoire. Les autres cibles ont toutes été éliminées par Naruto, comme l'avait demandé le conseil. **

**-Bien bien…Naruto comment te sens-tu ?**

**-Bien Hokage-sama. **Son ton était froid, distant et méticuleusement poli.

-**Itachi-san, vous aurez encore la tâche de surveillé et de veillé au bien de notre jeune ami. Vous pouvez disposez vous deux, j'ai a parlez à Naoki-san d'une autre mission. **

-**Hai !** répondirent-ils en cœur avant de s'incliner et de sortir du bureau, laissant les plus âgés à leur conversation militaire.

Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas tranquille vers l'appartement de Naruto par les toits, ils étaient couverts de sang et ils n'étaient pas permis qu'on les voit dans cette tenue. Ils passèrent par la fenêtre et aussi tôt qu'ils furent entrés, Naruto se délaissa de ses habits souillés, fouilla dans son armoire un ensemble correct et fila droit dans la douche et le tout sans un regard pour son aîné. Itachi attrapa un sac de derrière le sofa, sac qu'il avait préalablement déposé en allant cherché Naruto ce matin. Dedans reposait des vêtements de rechange noir avec l'emblème de sa famille dessus ainsi que du linge propre. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Quand il entra il vit Naruto nu sous le jet d'eau et le sang glissant sur sa peau tanné pour finir tourbillonné dans l'évacuateur de la douche. Naruto sentit la présence du brun mais ne fit rien pour le faire partir. Itachi se déshabilla et finit à ses côtés. Il tendit la main et toucha le dos du blond, puis son autre main se posa sur la hanche gauche ou elle enleva une tâche de sang séché.

-**Tu es couvert de sang…cette couleur te vas à merveille Kitsune…**lui murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

-**Itachi…tu es vraiment pervertis…cette couleur ne me vas pas bien, elle me siée…et c'est bien dommage…**

**-Naruto tu es un ninja, une arme et comme tout les autres ninjas tu dois prendre la vie…tu verras d'ici quelques temps tu le feras sans même y penser, ni avoir de regrets…**

**-C'est ça le plus triste…Itachi, **il se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Itachi se rapprocha d'avantage se collant entièrement au corps tanné et brûlant de son cadet, l'eau continué de couler sur leur corps nus, leurs yeux cherchaient une quelconque vérité dans l'autre puis leurs lèvres se scellèrent comme la première fois, doucement, légèrement les laissant apprécier et savourer le moment.

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage, Sandaime venait de finir sa conversation avec Naoki et était perdu dans ses pensées. Naoki lui avait raconté avec précision la mission, les assauts et le comportement de Naruto quand celui-ci avait du prendre la vie des déserteurs, les mots l'avait frappés plus fort que les coups de ses anciens adversaires :

« **Froid** », « **distant **», « **contemplateur** », « **indifférent** ». Oui, à présent il réaliser ce qu'il venait, non ce que ce village venait de faire de Naruto, fils du feu quatrième Hokage Yondaime : une arme sans cœur dans la bataille. Il se leva de son siège et s'avança pour contempler la vue du village depuis sa fenêtre, dans un soupir il dit : « **Nous y voilà Yondaime, nous voilà engagés sur la route du carnage…la route que tu voulais prendre et voir ce qui en fleurirait…. **»

à suivre...

dsl du retard!! promis les autres arriveront un peu plus vite!! merci pour les reviews et aux lecteurs qui la lisent !! tchao en espérant que vous aimez ce chapitre, et dite moi ce que vous en pensez se serait sympa pour que je sache ou m'orienter pour la suite! slt !!


	8. chapitre 7 douce foliepart 1

Chapitre 7 : Douce folie…Oh ! Douce folie. Part 1

/précédemment/

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage, Sandaime venait de finir sa conversation avec Naoki et était perdu dans ses pensées. Naoki lui avait raconté avec précision la mission, les assauts et le comportement de Naruto quand celui-ci avait du prendre la vie des déserteurs, les mots l'avait frappés plus fort que les coups de ses anciens adversaires : « **Froid** », « **distant **», « **contemplateur** », « **indifférent** ». Oui, à présent il réaliser ce qu'il venait, non ce que ce village venait de faire de Naruto, fils du feu quatrième Hokage Yondaime : une arme sans cœur dans la bataille. Il se leva de son siège et s'avança pour contempler la vue du village depuis sa fenêtre, dans un soupir il dit : « **Nous y voilà Yondaime, nous voilà engagés sur la route du carnage…la route que tu voulais prendre et voir ce qui en fleurirait…. **»

/maintenant/

Itachi et Naruto sortaient, fraîchement et proprement habillés, de la salle de bain. Les baisers chastes d'Itachi ne le gênaient guère, bizarrement c'était même plutôt l'inverse, il les aimait. Le brun avait lavé son corps du sang de ses ennemis, lui rendant un semblant d'innocence. Naruto sentait que lui et le brun se comprenaient, le silence qui s'installer entre eux ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, non cela le rassurer, le calmer. Ils allèrent manger à Ichikaru, croisant Iruka-sensei, Sarutobi-sama et quelques autres ninjas de l'élite du village. A chaque regard noir qu'un villageois oser posait sur lui, Itachi répondait plus violemment avec une aura meurtrière les dissuadant de continuer et de recommencer à l'avenir. Bientôt on ne parla plus que de cette nouvelle « association ». Itachi raccompagna Naruto jusqu'à son appartement et veilla à ce qu'on ne les suivent pas : en effet ils savaient les actes que les villageois lui avaient infligés. Il faisait nuit noir et il décida de rentrer chez lui, où vraisemblablement attendait sa chère mère, son père et son petit frère: Sasuke.

Il passa deux rues désertes et arriva devant l'entrer du clan Uchiwa. Il poussa la grande porte et entra dans les nouvelles rues qui s'offraient à lui, se dirigeant vers la plus fière maison, au centre du quartier. A peine eut-il poussé la porte d'entrer que sa mère lui tomba dessus.

-**Alors Itachi ? Où étais-tu ? Tu sais que leur du dîner est passé ?** demanda-t-elle le ton un brun menaçant et inquiet.

-**Oui maman je sais…ne t'inquiète pas j'ai déjà manger et je suis un ANBU je peux et je sais prendre soin de moi…merci tout de même de ta considération.** Répondit-il las de cette comédie en la passant pour aller dans sa chambre.

-**Où est-ce que tu vas encore ?** demanda-t-elle sur ses talons, au pas de sa chambre.

-**Chez un kouhai, il a du mal à se lever le matin et je suis chargé de le surveiller et de l'entraîner, c'est donc plus pratique si je suis déjà sur place.**

**-Ohhh….mmm et moi qui pensait que tu avais enfin trouver une petite amie…pff…**

**-Mère ! on en a déjà parler, je ne suis pas intéressé.**

**-Et moi qui voulais avoir une fille j'ai eu deux garçons ! **

**-Hn… si tu n'es pas contente plains toi à père. Mère bonne nuit. **

**-Bonne nuit ! Oh ! Avant que tu ne partes va voir ton frère s'il te plaît cela fait une semaine que tu ne l'as pas vu, si ce n'est plus.**

**-Hai…**

Il se dirigea vers le fond du couloir où sa chambre se situé, toqua légèrement à la porte et entra sans attendre la réponse du locataire. Sasuke était allongé sur son futon, les yeux fermés et la respiration lente. Il dormait à poings fermés. Itachi s'approcha de son frère, posa sa main sur la tête du plus jeune et doucement lui lissa les cheveux : un signe d'affection qu'il ne montrait pas souvent, surtout envers sa famille. Il embrassa son frère sur le front et quitta discrètement sans faire le moindre bruit (normal c'est un ninja !) la chambre. Il prit son sac sur ses épaules et sortit de la maison puis du quartier, sans avoir au préalable entendu, malencontreusement, une conversation de son père ne retenant que les mots « **danger** », « **village** », « **démon** », « **Naruto et Itachi** », « **s'en débarrasser** ». Il marcha dans les rues, vers l'appartement du blond en repensant aux termes employés pas son père et ce qu'il pourrait faire pour éviter ses pires craintes. Sans s'en rendre compte, il était arrivé mais non pas par la porte mais par la fenêtre, il toqua et c'est un Naruto assoupi qui lui ouvrit.

-'**Tachi ? Qu'est-ce 'fou là ?**

-**Disons que je vais te tenir compagnie pour la nuit.**

Itachi fit son chemin jusqu'à la douche, se mit en pyjama et retourna auprès d'un ange mi-endormi assis sur le lit. Naruto avait ses yeux azur fixaient sur son aîné, et Itachi faisait de même, il se rapprocha, monta sur le lit prit le blond dans ses bras et tout en le maintenant contre lui s'allongea dans les couvertures. Il embrassa les joues rosé de son ange jusqu'à arriver aux lèvres qu'il s'amusa à effleurer avant de poser une fois pour toutes un doux baiser de « bonne nuit ».

La petite chambre, berçait par la lumière d'un clair de lune, respirait la sérénité et le bonheur, ses deux occupants : l'un brun, l'autre blond ; étaient collés l'un à l'autre et aucun des deux ne voulaient laisser l'autre s'éloigner un tant soit peu. L'ANBU chargé de surveillé le réceptacle de Kyubi, même si il n'avait pas assisté à toute la scène, ne pouvait que se demandait pourquoi le génie de Konoha s'intéressé autant à ce petit. Il est vrai que quand il les regardait de son poste d'observation, ils n'étaient rien de plus que des enfants, qui si on les connaissait, avaient grandis trop tôt. L'heure fut venue pour ce ninja en fonction de se retirer pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Après tout, l'Hokage lui avait juste demandé de vérifier que tout aller bien. Il se retira de son poste et rentra chez lui.

Naruto se sentait bien avec la chaleur du corps d'Itachi l'entourant. C'était la première fois qu'il dormait avec quelqu'un et ça ne lui déplaisait pas plus que ça. Il avait noué ses jambes à celles du brun et un de ses bras reposait sur le buste de son aîné tandis que sa tête reposait sur son épaule. Il se laissa bercer par le souffle léger et régulier du brun et il finit par céder à Morphée. Itachi de son côté n'en mener pas plus large. A part quand il dormait avec Sasuke quand celui-ci était plus jeune, c'était la seconde fois qu'il se sentait si relaxer et tranquille. Il sentait le souffle chaud et léger du blond dans son cou et des frissons le parcouraient. Il avait treize ans et déjà ses hormones s'activaient, surtout en présence de son cadet : son « ange blond ». Il fit tout ce qu'il put pour ne pas céder à la douce chaleur qui emplit son bas-ventre, et ce avec succès. Il resserra ses bras autour de son fardeau et se rendormit.

Le matin, ils se levèrent de bonne heure et assez rapidement se retrouvèrent dans la zone d'entraînement. En tenue de combat, ils se confrontèrent en silence, s'observant et essayant de deviner juste le prochain mouvement. Les coups s'enchaînèrent quand Naruto se jeta sur lui invoquant ses clones, il encercla le brun et le força à s'acculait contre un arbre et à se maintenir à distance de lui, ses techniques de taijutsu étant redoutable, Naruto ne voulait pas avoir à les subir. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu et que quand il avait lancé son attaque, Itachi en avait profité pour créer et substitué un clone à sa place. Gracieusement il se plaça derrière Naruto et avant que celui-ci ne puisse réagir, lui saisit le poigné droit et bloqua le gauche en le plaquant contre l'arbre, auquel il avait été plutôt acculé, se faisant il fit disparaître grâce à son clone, les clones du blond ne laissant ainsi que les vrai. Il le maintenait contre l'arbre et rapprocha scandaleusement sa bouche du cou tanné, y déposant un léger baiser papillon. Les feuilles de l'imposant chêne et les autres arbres les cachaient de la vue d'une quelconque personne. Ne laissant passer que les rayons du soleil au travers de leur feuillage.

-**Itachi, as-tu pris une décision ?** Sa voix était calme et réfléchis.

-**Mmm…peut-être…peut-être pas…**répondit-il ses lèvres toujours sur la peau tannée du cou du plus jeune, se régalant de la douceur et de l'odeur de celle-ci.

-**Itachi !** Insista-t-il.

-**Bien**, il le relâcha et s'assit sous l'arbre attendant qu'il fasse de même, quand ce fut fait il se remit à parler lentement en pesant ses mots. **Naruto…j'ai fait une certaine chose dans ma quête de puissance…une chose qui même si elle me chagrine de temps en temps je ne regrette pas…et dans cette quête j'ai appris certaine intentions de mon clan…et celles-ci me poussent à faire…à commettre sûrement l'irréparable…et pour cela je serais considéré comme un missing nin…ce qui signifie**

**-Que je devrais tu tué à notre prochaine rencontre. **L'interrompit-il.** Ou t'arrêter, ce qui revient au même. **

**-Oui…**

**-C'est pure folie Itachi…pourquoi ne pas renoncer ?**

**-Car si je renonce, une personne qui compte pour moi en souffrira et alors je n'aurais aucune raison de continuer à vivre.**

**-….**Naruto attendit patiemment la suite.

- **alors même si tout ceci est pure folie, alors je sombrerais dans cette folie pour te sauver. **A ces mots, Naruto put voir dans les yeux du brun de la détermination et une autre sensation qu'il n'arriva pas à nommer.

Ils regardèrent la nature autour d'eux et se laissèrent aller à toutes les sensations qu'ils pouvaient éprouver quand ils étaient en présence de l'un et de l'autre. Aussi bien qu'ils tombèrent doucement dans une douce léthargie.


	9. Chapitre 8 douce folie part 2

Chapitre 8 : Douce folie…Oh douce folie. Part2

/précédemment/

Ils regardèrent la nature autour d'eux et se laissèrent aller à toutes les sensations qu'ils pouvaient éprouver quand ils étaient en présence de l'un et de l'autre. Aussi bien qu'ils tombèrent doucement dans une douce léthargie.

/maintenant/

Itachi reposait tranquillement sous l'arbre aux côtés de Naruto. La torpeur les quittait et ils se mirent en route vers le village. Les villageois avaient des expressions mitigées entre la peur, la colère et l'ahurissement, Naruto les ignora comme à son habitude et continua son chemin, Itachi quand à lui, leur lançait des regards plein d'envie meurtrière qui les glaça sur place. Naruto menait la route mais Itachi en décida autrement, il lui prit le bras et l'entraîna vers le quartier des Uchiwa. Ils le contournèrent et s'engagèrent dans une petite ruelle adjacente au murée séparant le quartier de la rue principale. Naruto, toujours tiré par Itachi admiré la rue et ce qu'il pouvait entrevoir du quartier le plus riche de Konoha. Il l'emmena dans une petite maison à l'écart du reste, masquer par les arbres et par un genjutsu propre à Itachi.

La maisonnette était le sanctuaire du brun, il lui révéla que personne, hormis son père, n'était au courant de cette place et que personne n'était jamais venu avant lui. Spacieuse, discrète, meublée, en bref parfaite pour un adolescent seul voulant se couper du monde. Naruto était ébahi, la propreté régnée en maître dans ses lieux, très différent de chez lui ou le ménage pouvait attendre parfois plus d'une semaine avant d'être fait.

« **Bienvenu dans mon antre, Naru-**_**chan**_**…**luisusurra Itachi.»

Il installa Naruto sur le canapé et alla dans la cuisine cherché de quoi se désaltéré et se rassasié. Il posa le tout sur la petite table basse du salon et s'asseya sur le côté droit de Naruto. Il remarqua que son ange se reposait paisiblement sur les oreillers mielleux. Il passa sa main droite dans les cheveux blond et soyeux de son cadet et se laissa le plaisir de faire divaguer ses pensées. Il le sentit s'endormir sous sa douce caresse. Quelques minutes après il le prit dans ses bras et l'installa sur le futon. Il revint juste à temps dans le salon pour voir, ou plutôt sentir, que son père venait lui rendre visite. Il sortit de la maisonnette, ne voulant pour rien au monde que son père foule le seuil de son sanctuaire, pour l'accueillir.

-**Père**, salua-t-il, **que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite à cette heure tardive** ? Son ton était froid et détaché.

-**Itachi**, lui répondit-il, **il faut que je te parle à propos** **du démon**, **pouvons-nous entrer ? **

**-Non. Il n'y a personne aux alentours Père, vous pouvez parler ici ou me convoquer plus tard dans la soirée dans votre bureau pour que nous en parlions. **

**-Bien, le conseil de Konoha et notre famille souhaiterions (bien que le sous-entendu fut « nous t'ordonnons ») de te débarrassé du démon, Uzumaki Naruto. Et ce, sans que l'Hokage ne s'en rende compte. **

A cette phrase, le sang d'Itachi ne fit qu'un tour dans son système sanguin et son cœur sauta un battement.Son Père se retira dans la nuit et s'en retourna dans le quartier Uchiwa. Itachi le regarda disparaître, la haine et la rage lui montant au cœur. Il se calma le temps de retourner auprès de son ange endormi. Il le regarda dormir et se résolut à faire le choix le plus difficile de sa vie : il prit son katana, sortit lentement la lame de son fourreau et la dirigea sur le cou gracieux et tanné de son amour et le fixa : son expression était innocente, sereine, ignorant le funeste geste qui allait s'abattre sur lui. Il brandit son sabre, faisant luire la lame, et au moment où celle-ci allait s'abattre : Naruto murmura son prénom dans son sommeil, alors toute résolution disparue vite remplacé par le néant, la colère, la tristesse et la haine, oui haine envers sa famille et Konoha qui par peur voulait se débarrasser de son ange mais le pire fut que ce soit à lui qu'ils le demandent. Non jamais il ne leur pardonnerait, jamais. Il poussa sa lame de la gorge nue de son amour, la posa sur le côté et se pencha sur son blond. Il lui murmura quelques phrases et s'en alla dans la nuit après avoir déposer un de ses tendre baisers sur ses lèvres.

Cette nuit-là, Sasuke n'était pas chez lui, et cela Itachi lui en était reconnaissant. Il se débarrassa rapidement des simples Uchiwa n'appartenant pas à la police et ne possédant pas le Sharingan. Il tua les femmes, les jeunes filles, les enfants, les vieillards, les hommes, les jeunes hommes, bref tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin y passèrent. Leurs sangs souillaient ses vêtements, ses cheveux et sa peau blanche. Il arriva à la destination qui allait lui procurait, et cela il en était certain, le plus de plaisir : sa maison ; la maison de ses parents, de SON père. A mesure de ses pas, l'excitation et le sentiment de puissance qu'il avait ressentit en tuant le reste du clan le reprirent : il revoyait les visages implorant, les pleurs incessant des enfants sur le corps de leurs parents avait que la mort ne s'abatte sur eux, le sang giclant sur lui et reluisant sa lame, les cris de ses victimes montant à ses oreilles : pur délice. Chaque pas lui faisait expérimenté un nouveau sentiment : le plaisir, l'excitation, la haine, l'envie. Oui l'envie de tuer son père.

Il entra dans la maison principale, activa son mangakyou sharingan et alla vers l'émanation de chakra de son père : dans la chambre à coucher. Il ouvrit violemment les portes coulissantes, les faisant claquer, et les referma dans le même mouvement, procurant la peur et l'appréhension dans les yeux de ses parents. Quand leurs yeux se fixèrent sur le katana reluisant de sang, celui-là même de leur clan, leurs yeux s'arrondir d'effroi. Il leva imperturbablement son sabre au-dessus de sa tête dans l'intention de l'abattre sur son « _père_ », sa mère ayant sentit son intention se plaça dans la trajectoire de la lame, son sang vint se répandre, comme les autres, sur les vêtements de son fils. Son _père_ se précipita sur elle quand celle-ci tombait, il lui intimait comme une supplique de se réveiller, de ne pas le quitter, alors Itachi sourit, un sourire dénoué de sentiments humain, et abattit victorieusement cette fois sa lame sur sa cible, la laissant se vider de son sang et comme « honneur » suprême il lui infligea sa technique ultime, celle qu'il avait acquis à la mort de son meilleur ami. Il murmura en le regardant dans les yeux : « Tsukyumi » (oups je sais plus du tout si C ça, help ??). À ce moment il entendit du bruit, Sasuke, son jeune frère était rentré plus tôt que prévu, il l'entendit respirer profondément comme pressentant ce qu'il allait trouver. La porte s'ouvrit et Itachi vit son cadet, les yeux plein de larmes et de peur, de peur envers lui. Il le fit courir à travers la maison s'amusant du sentiment de terreur grandissant chez son frère en l'entendant le supplier de lui laissait la vie : oui il aimait ça, et cela lui fit peur. Mais il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, les paroles de Naruto de CETTE conversation résonnèrent dans sa tête et sa réponse : « **« C'est pure folie Itachi…pourquoi ne pas renoncer ? » « Car si je renonce, une personne qui compte pour moi en souffrira et alors je n'aurais aucune raison de continuer à vivre… alors même si tout ceci est pure folie, je sombrerais dans cette folie pour te sauver »** » oui il avait sombre dans la folie, mais si c'était pour son ange alors non, il ne regretter pas ses actes. Il laissa son frère vivre en lui prodiguant un « conseil » de vie, un conseil qu'il voulait dévastateur et qui dans un avenir prochain lui permettrait de survivre.

Il retourna auprès de son ange, prit une douche glacer pour se débarrasser du sang frais le recouvrant, se changea dans des vêtements plus approprié pour une fuite et les combats, une fois qu'il fut près il posa son regard sur son amour, son ange endormi, il laissa ses mains lui parcourir son tendre et fin visage enfantin et quand elles touchèrent les douces lèvres roses, il les embrassa chastement. Il le prit dans ses bras, sortit et prit la direction de l'appartement de son blond, il le déposa dans son lit et après un bref au revoir, repartit dans la nuit, ne pouvant voir une larme couler sur la joue de son aimé.

Cette nuit, la lune fut rouge sang et présager une funeste découverte aux première lueur du soleil.

_Chacra_ : ouffff !!! Enfin j'ai fini ce chapitre !!!

_Itachi_ : je suis un tueur de sang froid, je n'ai pas peur du sentiment de jouissance dans une tuerie !!

_Chacra_ : bah moi je dis que si ! Na !!

_Itachi_ : NONNNNNNNNNN !!!

_Chacra _: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!

_Naruto_ : bon on va les laisser là-dessus sinon on n'a pas fini, laissez des reviews et pour votre information, Chacra-sama vous dit qu'il reste 3 chapitres dont un épilogue pour clore cette fiction. Tchao et bonne lecture !!


	10. Chapitre 9 désespoir et autodestruction

Chapitre 9 : Désespoir et autodestruction

/Précédemment/

Il retourna auprès de son ange, prit une douche glacer pour se débarrasser du sang frais le recouvrant, se changea dans des vêtements plus approprié pour une fuite et les combats, une fois qu'il fut près il posa son regard sur son amour, son ange endormi, il laissa ses mains lui parcourir son tendre et fin visage enfantin et quand elles touchèrent les douces lèvres roses, il les embrassa chastement. Il le prit dans ses bras, sortit et prit la direction de l'appartement de son blond, il le déposa dans son lit et après un bref au revoir, repartit dans la nuit, ne pouvant voir une larme couler sur la joue de son aimé.

Cette nuit, la lune fut rouge sang et présager une funeste découverte aux première lueur du soleil.

/Maintenant/

Comme les événements le laisser à penser, c'est avec horreur que les ANBUS, L'Hokage et le conseil de Konoha découvrirent le massacre et le dernier survivant officiel du clan Uchiwa. Ils décidèrent toutefois de ne pas en informer la population sur l'assassin ne leur laissant connaître que ce qu'ils pouvaient apprendre en regardant par la fenêtre de leurs maisons. Les mesures nécessaires furent prises : Itachi Uchiwa fut inscrit dans le bingo book comme missing-nin avec une prime de plus de 50000000 yens (c'est possible ??) mort ou vif. Sasuke Uchiwa était dans un état de terreur et de choque tel que son inconscient avait supprimé tout les détails de son frère hormis ceux du massacre, ne se rappelant pas par la même occasion, le fait que son frère entraîner son camarde de classe : Uzumaki Naruto, ne lui laissant qu'un désir destructeur de vengeance.

Naruto se réveilla dans son lit, il se remémora la soirée et les paroles d'Itachi avant que celui-ci ne le quitte dans la nuit. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il fit tout son possible pour ne pas les laisser couler. Oui il ne devait pas pleurer, ceci était le choix d'Itachi pas le sien et même si il se sentait très proche, et qu'il était le seul à savoir (ou presque) ce à quoi il pensait, il n'avait pas son mot à dire dans sa décision, non il devait le laisser partir. Il resta assis dans son lit, les draps froissés et les couvertures rejetées sur le sol. Il laissa son regard divagué sur les objets, très peu nombreux de son appartement. Les yeux dans le vague il se contenta de se laissé choir à nouveau dans son lit : rien ne le forcer à se lever et rien ne le forcer à faire semblant d'être heureux alors qu'IL n'était plus là pour le toucher, pour l'embrasser, pour le conforter, pour l'étreindre avant de dormir et pour le réveiller légèrement en caressant son visage et ses lèvres : non rien car Il n'était plus là et qu'il ne reviendrait sûrement plus. Il se maudit intérieurement lorsqu'il sentit une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Il l'essuya prestement et fixa sa main, comme une curiosité à laquelle il ne trouvait pas de réponse.

Les rayons du soleil qui filtrait des rideaux, jouaient dans ses cheveux or et sur sa peau tannée. Il releva la tête de son observation quand il des rayons éclaira un des objets qu'Itachi avait laissé à son attention : un magnifique poignard avec la poignée en argent et une lame aiguisée. Il se leva, l'attrapa et se réinstalla dans sur le lit. Il mira sa réflexion sur la lame et joua avec quelques instants la faisant glisser dans sa main, entre ses doigts et finalement agrippa la poignée. Toujours mirant la lame il l'approcha lentement de son poigné et avec une précision et une pensée presque enfantine, il fit glissé la lame sur sa peau, laissant des perles de sang coulait de la fine plaie. Naruto regardait fasciné son sang coulait le long de la lame. Puis il la vit se refermer sans laisser la moindre cicatrice. Il recommença encore et encore et comme à chaque fois : aucune traces de ses actes ne subsisté sur sa peau. Lasse de son manège et sentant une présence se rapprochait, il reposa le poignard et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse. Il vit Naoki-sensei et sortit pour le saluer.

Celui-ci lui annonça qu'ils partaient en mission : retrouver et arrêter, et si le cas l'exige éliminer, Itachi Uchiwa pour meurtre. Naruto mit son masque d'ANBU représentant un renard et suivit son capitaine dans la forêt entourant le village. Naruto suivit l'équipe bien qu'il savait qu'ils leurs seraient impossible ne serait-ce que de retrouver Itachi, puisque celui-ci devait très certainement être loin d'ici. Mais il se contenta de suivre les ordres et donc il cherchait dans l'épaisse forêt le moindre indice qui puisse indiquer que leur cible fut passé par là.

Un mouvement fit la troupe s'arrêter et ils se mirent tous en garde. Ils attendirent encore et encore jusqu'à ce que leurs ennemis se décident à attaquer. Environ une trentaine de missing-nins du son et du sable les entourèrent et engagèrent le combat.

Même si Naruto n'avait jamais été proche de son équipe, il fut surpris de voir que tous s'acharnaient à faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas blesser et ce malgré leurs situations. Naoki-sama prit un kunai dans l'épaule en le protégeant, Tetsuo ; le stratégiste de l'équipe ; se prit un shuriken dans l'abdomen quand un ninja ennemi l'avait prit comme cible et même le froid et orgueilleux Ritsu ; le spécialiste en arme et tactique militaire, le sauva d'un puissant Jutsu de terre. Les combats incessant, Naruto ne savait plus ou donner de la tête : chacun combattait à la fois un ninja puis les affrontait tous.

Il se défendit d'une attaque de taijutsu en tuant son adversaire avec une technique proche de celle des Hyuga : il avait concentré son chakra dans son poing et avait relâché le tout au moment ou il avait frappé son ennemi dans l'abdomen détruisant les organes internes. Il enchaîna sur un autre ennemi en utilisant son sabre : il lui arracha le bras et lui transperça le torse, le laissant se vidait de son sang sur le sol. Naoki-sama lui aussi tuer irrémédiablement ses ennemis : enchaînant taijutsu, ninjutsu et genjutsu. Quiconque le voyait combattre pensait le voir effectuer une danse : gracieuse et dangereuse ou chaque mouvement donner la mort en un bref instant. Naruto sentit qu'on l'attaquer sur sa droite pendant qu'il se battait déjà contre deux ninjas de niveau Jounin. Sentant qu'un coup fatal allait s'abattre sur lui à tout moment il décida de tuer son premier adversaire histoire d'alléger son équipe plus tard. Mais le coup ne vint pas, il se retourna et ce qu'il vit le figea d'effroi : Naoki-sama était devant lui, le bras du missing-nin dans sa poitrine : il avait fait de son corps un bouclier n'ayant pas réagi assez vite au moment de l'attaque. Naruto laissa la rage amplifier ses sens et son chakra et il tua tous les ennemis restant l'un après l'autre avec toute la sauvagerie dont il pouvait faire preuve à l'heure actuelle. Il se précipita ensuite après son carnage sur son sensei.

-**Naoki-sensei !!!** Cria-t-il désespéré par sa condition critique.

-**Na...ru…to…** dit-il dans un souffle saccagé en essayant de respirer le mieux possible.

-**Sensei…je…vous n'auriez jamais du faire ça !!!** S'emporta-t-il des larmes tombant le long de ses joues.

-**Tu…un garçon…ne doit…ja…jamais pleurer… Naru…to.** Lui dit-il avec le sourire au lèvre et le peu de souffle qui lui rester. **Tu…dois rester…fort…et…brave…tu dois…tout faire…pour vivr…**

Ses yeux s'éteignirent, sa main qui avait pour but de lui ébouriffer les cheveux tomba sur le sol violemment. Il était mort et il reposait, sourire aux lèvres dans les bras de celui nommé le «démon » mais qui fut aussi son plus surprenant élève. Naruto resta là pendant un nombre incalculable d'heure, de toute l'équipe composait de six hommes il n'en restait que deux : Naruto et Ritsu, grièvement blessé inconscient près de lui. Une équipe de sauvetage arriva deux heures plus tard : ils trouvèrent le massacre perpétré par un Naruto hors de lui et enragé. Puis ils secoururent Ritsu et emmenèrent Naruto faire son rapport à l'Hokage. Naruto les yeux vident et plein de larmes fit son rapport puis se traîna dans son appartement : en à peine deux jours il venait de perdre deux des personnes qui comptait le plus dans sa vie. Si à ce moment là l'Hokage lui aurait demandé comment il se sentait il lui aurait dit qu'il avait touché le fond et qu'il venait d'apprendre ce que le désespoir était.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et regarda, comme en transe, le poignard qu'il avait délaissé quelques heures plus tôt. Il le prit et prit une importante décision pour son avenir : ici dans son appartement il serait ce qu'il a toujours été : froid, distant, puissant, emplie de tristesse et vide, et à l'extérieur il serait bruyant, insolent, avec un rêve stupide et des envies stupides, il serait faible et ferait tout pour que personne ne voit à travers son masque. Oui, au moment même où il prit cette décision, il trancha son poigné avec la lame encore et encore jusqu'à l'aube.

_A suivre… _


	11. Chapitre 10 équipe X masque X Ojiji

Chapitre 10 : équipe X masque X Ojiji

/précédemment/

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et regarda, comme en transe, le poignard qu'il avait délaissé quelques heures plus tôt. Il le prit et prit une importante décision pour son avenir : ici dans son appartement il serait ce qu'il a toujours été : froid, distant, puissant, emplie de tristesse et vide, et à l'extérieur il serait bruyant, insolent, avec un rêve stupide et des envies stupides, il serait faible et ferait tout pour que personne ne voit à travers son masque. Oui, au moment même où il prit cette décision, il trancha son poigné avec la lame encore et encore jusqu'à l'aube.

/maintenant/

Le soleil se levait sur le village caché de Konoha, les ANBUS rentraient de missions, les équipes de ninja partaient en mission, l'Hokage était dans son bureau entrain de maudire comme à son habitude la pile de papier devant lui attendant patiemment sa signature et Naruto était sur son lit le poignard à la main entrain de se trancher les veines. Oui tout était normal. Cela faisait à présent deux mois depuis l'incident d'Itachi et de Naoki-sama, Naruto était retourné à l'académie et complétait quelques missions d'ANBU avec Ritsu, son seul partenaire depuis cette tragédie. Et c'est depuis ce jour que Naruto chaque matin et chaque soir, se tranchait inlassablement les veines, son visage dénué d'expressions et la lame ne lassant aucune trace de son passage grâce à Kyubi, ah oui n'oublions pas de préciser que Naruto fut finalement mis au courant la veille, bien qu'il s'en doutait déjà, qu'il était la prison de l'âme du bijuu Kyubi suite à l'incident avec Mizuki-sensei (je vous l'écris sa vaut pas le coup ! regardez l'anime c'est la même chose !!) et qu'il est à présent gennin.

Le jeune blond posa délicatement le poignard sur la table basse de son salon, s'habilla de la façon la plus grotesque qui soit : un ensemble orange, prit son petit-déjeuner en silence, retourna vers le poignard, alla dans la salle de bain, rinça la fine lame du sang et la rangea dans son étui avant de partir à l'académie ou les gennins allaient être affecté à des professeurs et à une équipe. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cette perspective. Mais il n'avait pas le choix alors autant qu'il se résigne. Gracieusement, tel un félin, il passa par la fenêtre pour rejoindre l'académie, sachant qu'il allait devoir subir les réprimandes d'Iruka-sensei pour son retard, grotesque pensait-il.

/Dans la tour de l'Hokage /

-**Êtes-vous vraiment certain Hokage-sama ?** demanda un anxieux Iruka.

-**Mmmm…oui…**lui répondit son supérieur en fumant sa pipe.

-**Hokage-sama malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, je suis vraiment sceptique quand à cette équipe et pourquoi avoir choisit Kakashi Hatake ? Aucunes de ses précédentes tentatives d'affectation de teams gennin n'a réussi !** **Et allez savoir ce qu'il va faire de-**

-**Iruka !** Tonna Sandaime, **cela suffit, il est l'heure d'aller voir tes élèves et ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien se passer ! **

/A l'académie/

Ce que Naruto n'avait pas prédit c'est que son sensei serait lui aussi en retard. Avant de n'entrer dans la salle, il inspira une grande bouchée d'air et rentra dans son nouveau rôle : l'idiot et dernier de la classe. Il entra en lançant un tonitruant « **Ohayo mina !!** » que certains ignorèrent royalement tandis que d'autre y répondirent moins énergiquement. Entrant dans son rôle il fit le pitre, cela lui donna envie de vomir, Ino et Sakura deux filles de sa classe qu'il haïssait se battaient pour se retrouver à côté « magnifique » Sasuke Uchiwa, Naruto fit tout son possible pour ne pas voir dans le corps de Sasuke, son Itachi. Alors il se plaça devant lui mimiquant une grimace et feignant l'idiot tandis que Sasuke lui lançait un de ses fameux « regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue », ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'un de ses camarades par un (heureux/désastreux ??) hasard le pousse et qu'il se retrouve entrain d'embrasser CE Uchiwa. Inutile de dire qu'il fut obligé, non sans facilité grâce à ses réels capacités, de se cacher du Fan-club du « dernier » Uchiwa. Puis Iruka était entrer avait calmer le jeu, le temps des cours, et les avaient répartis dans différentes équipes. Quand vint son tour il crut mourir quand il apprit qu'il était avec les personnes qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. Sakura Haruno, une des dirigeantes du fan-club en question, et Sasuke Uchiwa raison de l'existence du fan-club.

Il dut se retenir de vouloir détruire tout ce qui se trouver autour de lui pour se concentrer sur son rôle. Il tendit un piège à son sensei, Hatake Kakashi, pour être ne retard, lequel tomba dans le panneau bien trop facilement à son goût. Ils allèrent sur le toit de l'académie et leur sensei se présenta sommairement ne dévoilant que son prénom. Puis vint le tour de la rose dont tout ce qu'il comprit fut qu'elle était faible et qu'elle les ralentirait pendant une mission, suivit de l'arrogant qui lui était obsédé par sa vengeance et sa recherche de pouvoir. Quand vint son tour il débita tout un tas d'âneries et ils tombèrent tous dans le panneau. Le mot pathétique fut sa seule pensée pour ces êtres.

L'Hokage le convoqua dans la fin de cette journée en même temps que Ritsu. Il permit à Ritsu de se retirer des ANBU et de continuer comme un simple civil si celui-ci le désirer, en effet il avait une femme et deux enfants et n'entendait pas les quitter sur un champs de guerre ou en mission. Ritsu accepta, soulagée de pouvoir enfin prendre sa « retraite ». Il regarda Naruto dans les yeux, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et lui sourit.

-**Naru-kun, je suis vraiment heureux et fier d'avoir pu te connaître et faire équipe avec toi ! Prend soin de toi et si tu as jamais besoin d'aide n'hésite pas à venir me voir.** Il se détacha du blond, s'inclina devant l'Hokage et sortit de l'imposant bureau.

-**Hokage-sama ?** demanda Naruto, sa voix dénué d'émotion, **vais-je avoir un nouveau coéquipier ou suis-je assigné à des missions en solitaire ?**

**-Naruto...Naruto tu comprends vite les choses comme toujours je vois…je veux d'abords te félicité pour ta couverture ! Elle est parfaite…même moi je m'y laisserais prendre ! Et oui tu as bien raisonné, tu es affecté à des missions en solo. Le conseil ne te vois plus que comme un de leur pantin, non une de leurs armes devrais-je dire. Naruto une chose avant que tu ne sortes, fais très attention à toi, le conseil même si il tienne à garder ton pouvoir n'hésitera pas à se débarrassé de toi si jamais tu deviens une trop grande menace ou si tu apparais être hors control. **Sarutobi lui sourit tendrement même si ses trais était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.

-**Hai Hokage-sama !** Il commençait à s'en allait quand il s'arrêta et lui posa une question inattendu. **Pour ma couverture j'ai du vous trouver un surnom…**

**-Oui ?**

**-Et bien…vous voyez je ne suis pas très à l'aise en le prononçant alors je voulais vous demandez la permission…**

**-Vas-y Naruto…**l'encouragea l'Hokage.

**-Bien…Ojiji …**

**-……hahahahHAHAHA !! Bien trouver Naruto !! Ne t'inquiète pas…haha…du fait de m'appeler comme ça….hahaha… va maintenant…hahaha…**

Naruto sortit du bureau et de la tour laissant derrière lui un Hokage littéralement mort de rire sur son bureau essayant en vain de reprendre son souffle.


	12. epilogue

Epilogue.

Konoha était en paix avec les autres villages depuis un moment et tous les villageois en étaient soulagés, la preuve : la bonne humeur des commerçants étaient revenu, les civils faisaient la fête, les shinobis et les gennins ne remplissaient que des missions d'escortes et des missions de niveaux –C et –D, en bref le calme plat au plus grand malheur de notre cher Naruto. En effet, le blondinet, appartenant maintenant à l'équipe 7 dirigé par Hatake Kakashi, avec pour coéquipiers Haruno Sakura et Uchiwa Sasuke, s'ennuyé à mourir même entant qu'ANBU il n'avait pas de missions.

Il conservait son masque une fois qu'il sortait de son appartement et l'enlever une fois de retour chez lui. Parfois il ne savait plus très bien distinguer le masque de lui-même et c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus peur alors parfois il se laisser aller a être lui-même en présence de l'Hokage voir même de Ritsu de temps à autre. Mais ils étaient les seuls à savoir qui était le vrai « Naruto Uzumaki ».

Parfois les nuits de pleine lune, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire nuit blanche et de repenser à son passé, son masque, ses connaissances, son existence, son démon…le bilan était sans aucun doute à ses yeux désastreux et déplorable. Plus les semaines passaient, plus il se dégoûtait de lui et de son masque, plus il se méprisait et se détruisait de l'intérieur. C'est comme si cette « part » de lui que les autres connaissaient était un autre « Naruto », tout l'opposé de lui, de sa vraie personnalité. Allonger sur son lit en pleine après-midi d'été, il se laisser aller à divaguer, il continuait inlassablement de se trancher avec une précision mortel dont il aurait succombé si Kyubi ne le guérissait pas à chaque passage de la lame sur son poigné à la peau déjà tannée par un soleil trop chaud.

Ses entraînements avec son équipe étaient infructueux, Sakura n'excellait qu'en maîtrise du chakra et en genjutsu pour le reste elle était faible, Sasuke était trop arrogant et se surestimé bien trop quand à son « sensei », il se désintéressait complètement de lui, ne se focalisant que sur ses deux coéquipiers, la preuve la seule chose qu'il lui ai enseigné fut la technique de contrôle de chakra pour monter aux arbres (bien qu'il la connaissait depuis l'âge de trois ans, sa couverture exigée une « première » leçon). Sans parler du fait qu'il chouchoutait ouvertement le « dernier » des Uchiwa. Cela lui donnait envie de vomir.

Le plus dur fut vraisemblablement de regarder Sasuke, en effet celui-ci ressembler de plus en plus à Itachi, la génétique aidant. Et cela l'irriter au plus au point. A chacun de ses mouvements il en revoyait un de son aîné. Même les silences étaient insupportable alors il faisait toujours en sorte d'être bruyant et de toujours le provoqué : il ne voulait pas s'attacher à lui, il voulait le « détester » pour ne pas oublier Itachi et tout ce qui le caractérisé. Il n'imaginait pas à quel point les attentions de l'aîné lui manquer.

Il s'assit, inspira et expira lentement et profondément. Il se leva, s'habilla et sortit rejoindre sa « team ». Alors qu'il fermait la porte de son appartement, il se força à remettre son masque et à jouer l'idiot du village, aux regards des villageois, de ses coéquipiers et de son « sensei », son envie de vomir et de les étriper grandissait.

De même que son aversion pour lui-même, ou plutôt de son masque. Et il savait que cela aller continuer pendant encore de nombreuses années…et lui continuait de mourir de l'intérieur…à petit feu.

Fin.

En espérant que vous ayez pris plaisir à lire mon histoire et que vous passez de bonnes vacances. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews et qui ont apprécier mon histoire.

Jané !!

Bien votre,

Chacra.


	13. note sequel

Hey les lecteurs !

Comment allez-vous ?

Comme beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont réclamés une suite, celle-ci arrive, elle ne sera pas longue, surement pas plus de cinq chapitres, peut être moins…

Je l'ai nommé : **« Le masque tombe »**

Elle arrivera dans les semaines qui viennent si tout va bien et si ma connexion fonctionne.

Bien entendu chers lecteurs, ce sera un ItaNaru. Avec lynchage, plus ou moins intense de la team 7 et de Konoha.

OCC, pas d'Akatsuki, désolé si vous vouliez voir Madara et compagnie ! (pour ça je vous invite à lire **« Retour au commencement » **mais c'est un NaruSasu.)

Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine et bonne lecture !


	14. note 2

Hey !

Vous êtes des petits veinards !

Car j'ai fini avec une à deux semaines d'avance ce que je voulais écrire pour ce premier chapitre de la sequel !

Allez sur mon profil et cliquez dans mes histoires sur « LE MASQUE TOMBE » pour la lire !

Bonne lecture !


End file.
